


敬自由

by Zaria030



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, M/M, Top Spock, 原创角色 - Freeform, 魔法au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaria030/pseuds/Zaria030
Summary: 混血Spock X 巫师Kirk魔法AU，未来（ST）时间背景，没有外星人长篇，隔天更新





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 除SK外无cp  
> \- 有原创角色，有二捏
> 
> 需要事先了解的二捏：  
> ○ ST的PADD在文中称为pad，改造后的pad在文中称为PADD  
> ○ Spock没有外星基因，红血，脏器构造与人体一致，保留外形特征和醉可可特点  
> ○ 腕式通讯器是我虚构的

/  


Tiberius Kirk是个男巫。

当然不是那种涂着一脸鬼画符、脖子上挂着牛皮绳串起的狼牙和干果壳、黑色长袍下什么都不穿的神棍，Kirk是正统的、现代化的巫师。

与大部分魔法生物一样，巫师混迹在人类当中，绞尽脑汁掩盖行踪，为与生俱来的特殊所累。几个世纪以来，他们常为世道感到费解，因为人类被彻底摆错了位置。人类是保守而懦弱的统治者，视魔法为威胁，企图抹杀威胁的驾驭者。但对于拥有天赋的生物而言，魔法只是一种工具，诚然有人用来行凶，更多的使用者却只是为了寻求便捷和更丰富的资源。

人们恐惧未知，为何却有资格统治布满未知的世界？

但这只是阴沟里老鼠们的窃语。世界联合政府总部的广场上，绣着“自由”与“平等”的旗帜在和风中飘扬，而Kirk只有精力裹紧外套，留意身后是否只有自己一人的影子。

边缘警察在军事部门里属于特殊编制，是一支百分之百由人类组成的队伍，在联合政府的铁腕下，他们的存在和魔法一样不为平民所知。这类人行动的出发点从不是铲奸除恶，而是维护人类至高无上的统治，不论十英尺高的地狱犬，还是襁褓里尚未睁开过碧绿色双眼的光精灵，他们都格杀勿论。

Kirk称其为苍蝇。不光因其扰民，更因为他们把独裁者的屁股奉若珍宝，把排泄的动静视作金玉良言。

从离家开始，Kirk就能没找到过一份正经工作，没人要一个干不满半年就搬家的毛头小子；很长一段时间里他靠贴小广告度日，直到贸然闯入魔法世界里一片新鲜但肮脏的领土。现在，他是一杆好枪，准星里的玩意一命呜呼之后，一笔报酬就会被双手奉上。

这职业有个帅气的名头——赏金猎人。

Kirk不喜欢这个营生，他知道作为狼人的死敌，不少巫师乐于借悬赏虐杀狼人，其余猎人则是一群张牙舞爪的拜金流氓；但改行并不在他的人生规划里。借助悬赏，他见到不少有钱有资源的“高等人”以索命解决私仇，但他也得以看见字字血泪控诉凶手的平凡苦命人。

他的出身注定了他无法在日光下大谈观点，那么至少他要争取行动的权力，虽然这总是让他挣不来几个子儿。唔，还得在清理战场时思考合租的事。

青绿色的咒火从地上狼人的尾巴尖烧了起来，Kirk等了几秒，确认火焰是沿着尸体向上爬，他关上房门，走到客厅。客厅里狼人气味的浓度并没有比卧房低多少，Kirk口袋里的狼人皮肤也散发着未散去的气息，他皱着眉头，努力忽视这股具有性吸引力的味道，打开腕式通讯器。现在是凌晨三点，在看房的准室友找上他之前他还有六个小时制造不在场证明。Kirk在定位地图上滑着，希望能找到一家足够混乱的酒吧，里头有一两个火辣又不粘人的尤物就更好了，他现在急需帮助，把他对狼人不正常的欲望料理一二。

他找到了一家好去处，步行需要四十分钟，但他可以把自己传送到里那不远的小巷。这周围也有一个符合条件的酒吧，只有十分钟路程，距离上不是很安全，但可以让他散散步，呼吸新鲜空气……操，Kirk关上通讯器，想着怎么还没有烧完。

所有悬赏里，Kirk最讨厌的就是和狼人相关的了。由于家族原因，他不会被狼人的掩盖气息的咒语骗过，而是像狼人一样拥有辨识同族的能力，并受同龄狼人的气息吸引。这种单向的吸引力使他不由自主地想要亲近狼人，不论后者多么穷凶极恶。每当界限被混淆，Kirk对自身的厌恶感就在体内翻腾不休，他实在不能控制自己不对遗传给他这一特性的人产生敌意。

Kirk终于感觉到咒火消失了，他再次查看卧室，屋内的尸体和血迹不翼而飞，除了凌乱的摆置，没有迹象可以表明这里曾经发生过激烈的对峙。为了防止暴露谋害者的身份是赏金猎人，为从事这一职业的魔法生物吸引来政府更多的注意力，猎人们都会尽己所能处理掉失去一块皮肤的尸体。Kirk施咒消去他的毛发、指纹和脚印，犹豫了片刻，走出了房门。

屋外有些冷，Kirk搓了搓手臂，头脑渐渐冷静下来。他往附近那家酒吧的方向走去，一边盘算着这笔酬金到手后的生活。他最近手头确实不宽裕，否则不会接狼人的单，也绝不会冒险找人合租。Kirk希望明天要来拜访的Mr Spock是个观察力烂到家而且没有好奇心的人，是老师或者学生最好了——行吧，听起来也太无趣了。至于有没有可能是同类，Kirk压根没有费神去想，这世界上不会再有第二个逛合租网站或者往上面挂广告的魔法蠢货了。

烟酒和大麻的味道飘了过来，Kirk揉了揉鼻子，想着酒吧也许近了，一股异样的感觉就击中了他。Kirk被这熟悉的感觉打了个措手不及，暗自呻吟一声，看见了迎面走来的男人。

嗨狼人。Kirk埋下头，捂住口袋想要开溜。一般来说他对狼人没什么偏见，也不总是反感那种吸引力，但刚结束的工作让Kirk对这类生物有点膈应，现在他只想和人类混在一起。

而生活总要和人对着干。

“名字。”就在Kirk和他即将擦肩而过时，狼人说。

二人停了下来。“用无礼让我记住你吗？”Kirk看过去，一脸感兴趣。

“名字。”狼人重复道。

Kirk的不爽被他忽略了，他和这家伙离得有点太近了，狼人带给他的影响让他双腿发软。这么强烈的吸引是少见的情况，Kirk感到好奇。

“James。你呢？”

“James，”狼人像是没有听见后半句，“解开你的衣领。”

Kirk顿了一顿。他首先确认了一遍对方的长相——发型惊人，但长得挺顺眼——再打量了一会裆部，点点头，把手搭在了衣领上。在他的手指沿着衣领慢慢滑动的时刻，Kirk看见狼人的表情变得僵硬，随后受不了一般地移开了视线。

这番反映让Kirk摸不着头脑，但那脸颊上浮起的红晕又让他忍不住继续挑逗下去，巫师于是笑了起来。

“我做错了什么吗，先生？”他无辜地问。

“我仅仅需要你……解开衣领。”

“这不是我正在做的吗？”

“肯定的。但我并未，”狼人停顿了几秒，飞快地说完，“给予你任何性暗示。”

对方的结巴让Kirk的第一反应是大笑，随后心中警铃大作，他低头一看，隔着衣服，一块硬物在他的领口下勾勒出长方形的形状。

Kirk的心里瞬间呼啸而过一排“操操操操操”——这是个、他妈的、边缘警察！

Kirk一把扯开了衣领。喜好在夜间游荡的亡灵总会在胸前佩戴一块骨牌，他的项链被误会成了身份标识，但狼人？边缘警察？这是个叛徒，还是说狼人想要造反？

既然他会被拦下，那么多半是前者。Kirk感到胃部向下坠，熟悉的厌弃感又开始作怪。

狼人看清了他的项链，那只是一块木牌，后退一步以示Kirk可以离开。

“就这样？”Kirk讥讽地问。

狼人皱了皱眉头，Kirk抱起手臂，等待着接受道歉什么的，随后他得到一句：

“我是直的。”

——见鬼去吧！  


   


   


/  


Kirk没有再去酒吧。他在客厅的沙发上躺了快一个小时，尝试着入睡却没能睡着，眼前回放的全是街上的偶遇。他从未对一个狼人如此念念不忘过，Kirk不知道这是吸引力作祟还是源于他对狼人的身份的愤怒；同时他更担忧那个显然正在巡逻的狼人会否发觉不远处他的同类的失踪，或者接到报警时会否将Kirk和案件联系在一起。理智告诉Kirk不用想那么多，首先Kirk不打算和狼人搞——他不想和任何魔法生物搞，这完全是没事找事，谢谢；其次警察未必能发觉失踪的是狼人，也就是说这件事有很大可能不会经边缘警察的手。

可有些时候，人是无法控制自己不去浪费时间在思考无用的事情上的。Kirk的思维始终绕着那个狼人打转，这让他有了意外发现。他在狼人的身上找到了违和感。身份当然是最显著的问题，但还有细节不能被忽略，这个狼人和他的同类一样不大讲理，不过比起后者的粗鲁，他更倾向于冷淡；他的举止疏远而有教养，穿一件高领的黑色衬衫和西裤，这不太像是求生艰难的魔法生物能拥有的家庭环境。当然后者有可能是因为他投敌后受到了优待，可是作为狼人，他在追踪同类时不会被辨认出气息吗？他又怎么会被分配到巡逻任务？

Kirk不知道他是什么时候睡去的，时间似乎过得很慢，直到突然间门铃就尖叫了起来。

“哦老天，”Kirk从沙发上摔下来，“来了……别按了！操，九点了……”

他连滚带爬地奔到房门前，一路踢开好几只鞋和散落的衣服，一把拉开了门。

“嗨——”Kirk的声音戛然而止。

门外，他的准室友高高挑起眉毛。

“James？”


	2. Chapter 2

/

沉默在二人之间持续了一阵，直到Kirk的声音迟疑着响起。

 “Mr. Spock？”

狼人点点头。

“你来看房？”

“我想不出别的原因让我出现在这里。”

“好吧，”Kirk摸了摸后脑勺，“世界真小，哈？”

Spock用难以言喻的目光看了他一会，开口道：“我是否被允许入内？”

Kirk如梦初醒般让出一条路，递给Spock鞋套。

“你可以随便看看，”Kirk看着正在套鞋套的男人，“一室两厅，设施比较落后，没有电脑。如果你决定入住，我们就各占一个房间，卧室里有洗手间但没有独立浴室，浴室在客厅尽头……好吧，这些你都知道了，我放在网上了。”

为了掩饰尴尬，Kirk开始捡地上的衣服，努力降低呼吸频率以减少吸入空气中荡漾着的来自Spock的甜香。他用余光看见Spock已经走到了客厅，这让男孩觉得眼冒金星，他想拔出枪然后尖叫，他家里有只狼人！边缘警察要和他合租了！

“你有很大的概率睡在客厅吗？”Spock问。

“哦不不不，一般来说那儿干净得很，”Kirk把衣服丢进墙角的洗衣篮，“这只是……我这两天回得晚……”

“你经常晚归？”

“得看工作安排。”Kirk走向沙发。

“你从事哪一行业？”

Kirk把枕头拍得鼓起来，在沙发上摆好，他直起身伸了个懒腰。看向Spock时，他笑了起来。

“你对我很感兴趣？”Kirk说。

Spock一脸冷淡：“我需要了解潜在室友的生活规律与我是否合拍。”

Kirk耸耸肩表示妥协，说：“你可以认为我在酒吧工作。”

话音落下，他看见Spock的眉头皱了起来，他问：“怎么了？”

Spock没有接话，继续观察客厅里的摆设，接着转身去开Kirk的卧室门。Kirk在他身后喊道：“嘿，你的房间在左边——”但狼人还是往里走了，“……爱看就看吧，我就说你对我很感兴趣。”

Spock并没有翻他的东西，只是扫视了一圈，然后看向窗外。Kirk摸了摸下巴，Spock的出现带来的混乱逐渐平息下来，现在占据Kirk的头脑的是昨晚睡前的那一排问号。Kirk仍然对Spock矛盾的身份感到一丝反胃，Spock对他的吸引力也令他想要回避，但这不妨碍他希望有机会更接近Spock，揭开狼人神秘的面纱——前提当然是他自己身上的伪装不会顺势也被揭开。危险的预兆让Kirk感到脉搏在皮肤下搏动。

Spock总算放过Kirk，走进了那间空出来的卧室。Kirk也凑上去。

“满意吗？”

Spock瞥了男孩兴奋的脸一眼，没有说话，绕过他走出了房间。

Kirk跟在后面：“喂，Spock，满意得说不出话了？”

“我注意到你很聒噪。”Spock冷不丁说。

Kirk一点没觉得被冒犯地笑了起来：“如果你是指在社交方面非常擅长，那我只好承认了。”

Spock沉默了几秒，看向Kirk：“我想你并不了解我对合租的要求。”

“你忘了印在衣服上。”Kirk摊手。

“我需要安静的居住环境，”Spock没有理他，“室友必须尊重我的隐私，不过度热情，保证个人房间的清洁，轮流与我清理公共区域。私生活方面，如若墙壁隔音效果不佳……”

“哇停一下，”Kirk叫道，“我理解你的衣服上为什么是空白的了，因为根本印不下——行了别瞪我了，我会管好自己的事。但热情的室友也不全是麻烦，不是吗？如果你想了解这周围，我很乐意带你走走，这儿可有不少乐子呢。”

这句话让Spock的表情舒展开来，却引起了Kirk的警觉。原本他就在怀疑边缘警察在这种穷地方租房是否和他一样是经济能力有限，现在看来显然不是。

Spock也许是来查案的。

想到这，Kirk又开始后悔被Spock给他带来的复杂感情支配了理智。引火烧身就不好了。

“唔，当然了，”他补救道，“还是看你自己。”

Spock往客厅里的浴室走去。Kirk站在原地看了看，发现地上躺着一个玻璃杯，多半是他起床时弄倒的。左右他也没事干，Kirk把杯子拿到料理台冲洗。Spock还在浴室门口观察得起劲，Kirk感到这家伙也就这样嘛，除了脾气让人亲近不起来，嘴脸不凶恶，个头也不夸张，研究事物时像个科学家；Spock的耳朵圆圆的，但Kirk可以想象幻形咒被撤去后，那儿是一对微微上翘的尖耳。

Kirk很清楚狼人不该是这样的。狼人的举止总是无所拘束，脾气冲动，易怒，肌肉纠结，Spock的狼人特征不明显到了极点。假如Spock带着一身疑点——和对Kirk的吸引力——就这么和Kirk结束了交集，对后者来说确实是件憾事。

Spock完成他的科考后，Kirk开了口。

“你想留下来……”

二人的视线集中到突然鸣叫起来的通讯器上，Spock礼貌性地看向Kirk，后者耸肩，随即他听见了年轻女人的声音。Kirk轻咳一声，关上水，Spock温和的低语和陌生女人的嗓音混成了又酸又辣的鬼知道什么东西。

过了好一会儿Spock才结束通讯，Kirk放下那两只被擦了五分钟的玻璃杯。

“你想说什么？”

“什么？”

“在我的通讯之前。”

“哦，算了，没什么，忘了它吧。”

Spock挑了挑眉。

“好吧，就是……一顿晚餐，我想？顺便——我是说，我们可以更深入地了解对方。继续聊你的‘合租要求’也行。”

“我并没有决定合租。”

Kirk感到有一瞬间被勒住了声带，但他很快微笑起来。

“当然，当然，所以我说算了。还有别的想看的吗？没有？那么，有事网上联系，再见。”

房门合拢后Kirk发出一声呻吟，他真心希望Spock没有察觉到他的异常，或者就算察觉了也别好奇，虽然该死的，他不觉得这家伙会对别人感到好奇。

他承认自己喜欢Spock，至少那气味很吸引他。Kirk猜这不是什么大事，狼人身上总会有他很喜欢的香气，而这可是他头次这么接近一个狼人这么长时间，Spock对他的异样的吸引也挺符合情理的。但Kirk挺不乐意他总是这么被动——每次他都被狼人撩拨得要死要活，而始作俑者只是瞪他一眼。

 

 

 

  

/

Kirk把PADD摆到面前，打开 **网站** ，向McCoy暗着的头像发过去一个延时视频邀请，然后找到猎人板块浏览新的悬赏。合租的事情能确定的话他就可以停工一阵了，可眼下一切未知，他只能继续忙活。

大多数赏单还是那样，被悬赏的往往罪不至死，只是耐不住悬赏的发起人心胸狭隘。好在 **网站** 只向魔法生物开放，Kirk无法想象人类会借此制造多少流龘血事件。

 **网站** ——就叫 **网站** ，它当然不是普通的网络，而是全体魔法生物沟通的平台。要想登上 **网站** ，只有使用PADD，而PADD可不是一般人能搞到的。为了确保用户都符合要求，使用者必须以普通的Pad为基础，用法术加以改造，自行制作一块PADD。初制成的PADD和人们常见的Pad从外观上看来一点儿也不相似，还需要制造者用法术一点点进行打磨、伪装，这会花上几年时间。据说 **网站** 起初只是一个远程沟通秘法，一批巫师尝试将其和科技产品结合，技术逐渐成熟后，对外族友好的巫师将秘法公开， **网站** 就这样成型。

在 **网站** 里，考虑到各种族的积怨，每个板块有严格划分。 **网站** 会在PADD的制造过程中识别使用者的身份，这种识别将被用于使用者登录各个板块以及进行发言。不同种族的生物可以进入其它板块，但只能看到发布者选择公开的内容，并且无法发言。

这也许有些奇怪。已经有政府这样强劲的敌人，受迫害者竟然还要提防内部斗争？——事实就是如此。

魔法生物有些种族间的积怨源自远古时期，有些则是因为举报行为。早期的 **网站** 是没有不同种族间的限制的，所有魔法生物都可以根据他人发布的内容推断对方的生存状态，这造成了长达一个世纪的混乱。人形生物对无法化人或有第二形态的生物的大肆举报导致了美杜莎、狼人、有翼类人等生物的大量被捕，而受害者举报人形生物时却无法找到对方异于常人的证据，在监控设备尚未普及的年代，想要隐藏魔法是完全可能的。此后， **网站** 被调整为如今的模样。

但恶果已经种下。魔法生物进一步分裂，狼人和巫师的敌对加剧，美杜莎和狼人结盟，精灵退隐尘世，唯有一种代表性魔法生物懒于参与这一烂摊子。他们鲜少和魔法生物接触，混入人类当中，凭借漫长生命的优势逐渐发迹。他们既不在有权势时庇护魔法生物，也不在低谷时热衷于曝光他人，这是从血液冷到心脏的吸血鬼。

有趣的是，由于吸血鬼的中立派作为，外加做派煞是谨小慎微，活动时常以庞大的家族为单位，难以捕杀，对于他们的存在，政府是睁只眼闭只眼。

Kirk是在狼人板块认识McCoy的。当然他们都不是狼人，但Kirk他爸惊世骇俗地和一只狼人相爱，成为了狼人的伴侣，这让Kirk的父亲在某种角度上成为了狼人，这种该死的转化又通过巫师的亲代传承传递给了Kirk——Kirk几乎不愿回想他的身上混杂着狼人气味，行走在他们的族群间时，曾经景仰他父亲的巫师们投射过来的目光。感谢上帝，由于Kirk实际上并不具备狼人血统，狼崽子的味道很快就消散，但两个Tiberius的故事从此成为两个种族共同的耻辱。也正是拜传承所赐，他也成了对狼人感“性”趣的巫师。不过凡事有利有弊，当时Kirk正在制作他自己的PADD，这一意外让他被网站识别为同时具有巫师和狼人双重的身份。

对于被敌人吸引的Kirk来说，拥有透过屏幕观察对方的能力是非常有趣的。Kirk从未赞同过种族间的仇视，因此并不反感这种吸引，只是常常感到困扰，并为巫师们对他的偏见而痛苦过。

但一切随着他远离同族而变得轻松起来，只要对过去闭口不谈，往事就不会在他的脸上留下印记。

几年前Kirk在狼人版留下了一个过于学术的公开提问帖，恰被无法发言的McCoy看见，和他私聊解决了这个没人答得上来的问题。两人一见如故，除了正面揭示自己的身份，他们无话不谈。McCoy以为Kirk是只无父无母的小狼，也差不多，鉴于Kirk的巫师母亲死于难产，父亲又抛下他和狼人私奔——至少Kirk这么认为。

至于McCoy，Kirk他不清楚他的具体身份。McCoy拥有神秘的家族背景，了解几乎所有生物的生命机理，并说自己是个医生——兼职的。

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

/

McCoy的头像突然亮了起来，一只西装革履的鹰投射在Kirk面前，看上去被吓了一跳。

“小崽子，”McCoy嘟囔道，“最后一次警告你，不要再给我发紧急视频邀请，有人在我房间里的话咱俩就完了。”

Kirk摇着头说：“很可悲，Bones，你居然有了能带人回家的错觉。”

老鹰用他硕大的眼睛谴责地看着Kirk的虚拟影像——一只胸前横着一抹白色月牙的黑熊。黑熊挥了挥手掌，说：“好吧，但这次情况确实很紧急。”

“又在十分钟后有个约会，而你没法决定穿黑色还是白色的袜子？”

“看来你并不是很想知道我打算接受你的邀请。”Kirk一脸装出来的遗憾。

“什么！”McCoy大叫起来，“决定了？”

“嗯哼，听起来够有趣。”

“好极了，我这就去通知……”McCoy本人在镜头前消失了，片刻后又激动地坐回原位，“这是地址，你什么时候过来？”

Kirk笑了起来：“矜持一点，女士，这是我们的第一次见面呢。我也不知道，也许明天，也许要过几天——得看我的准室友有没有转正的打算。”

McCoy感兴趣了：“哪个幸运儿抢到了和你在垃圾堆里白头偕老的机会？”

“闭嘴吧。”

“嘿，这可是你自己说的。什么人来找你了？”

“呃……一个有点奇怪的狼人。”

McCoy的声音严肃了起来：“两只狼人聚在一起可不安全，小孩。奇怪是指什么？”

“准确地说，”Kirk坦白道，“他能吸引我，表现得却不太像狼人，也许是因为他和边缘警察混在一起？”

“边缘警察？他是吗？你疯了吗！”

“哇，放松，老先生，没什么可怕的。”

“不可怕，但很恶心。”

“我明白，”Kirk忍耐着心里的矛盾，装作轻松地摊开手，“可他让我好奇，当一段时间室友又没什么，说不定还能找机会把他干掉。”

老鹰沉默了一会，再开口时让Kirk感到了头皮发麻。

“为民除害，真的？还是说我听漏了重点——你被他 **吸引** 了？”

“哦得了！不要满脑子情爱，Bones！”

“看来没错了，你这蠢货，” McCoy眯着眼睛，“那家伙……”

Kirk的通讯器叫了起来，男孩示意他的伙伴噤声，接通了通讯。

“你好？”

对方的声音传来的同时，Kirk仿佛瞬间被钉在了原地。

“James，”那嗓音平淡地说道，“我同意与你合住。”

“……哦，嗨，Mr. Spock，”Kirk有些卡壳，“也许你应该先自我介绍。你怎么有我的短号？——哦，我留在网上了，好吧。”

“根据你的真实反应，你理应认识到要求我自我介绍是多余之举。”

“但……你瞧，你走之前我说‘网上联系’……”

“James，”Spock打断他，“我发出此番通讯并非意在与你闲聊。”

Kirk烦躁地把投射出脸上写着“已洞悉世事”的老鹰的PADD扣到桌上，抓了一把头发，向后靠上椅背。

“你答应住进来，我知道了，日期呢？”

“我将于明日1900入住。现在打开电脑，我会与你签订时长为三个月的合租合同，”Spock顿了一顿，又问，“你的姓名？”

“你不知道吗？”

“我需要你的姓氏，我并不习惯以名称呼他人。”

“好吧，Kirk。”

“Mr. Kirk.”Spock确认道。

“'Mr. Kirk'，对，没错，Mr. Spock。”

Kirk翻了个白眼。他快要以为自己在读《福尔摩斯探案集》了。

“还有事吗？”他问。

“你已大致了解我对室友的要求，我便不作赘述，除此之外，我希望在我入住前客厅已被整理妥当。”

“好的好的，绝对妥当，”Kirk嘀咕道，“收拾成样板房。”

通讯结束的第一时间，房间里就响起了口哨声，Kirk粗暴地把PADD翻开。

“我想告诉你小黑屋是不隔音的，James——或者Jimmy宝贝儿。”McCoy把尾音拉得很长。

“很识相，Bones，我是James没错。”

“是吗，从什么时候开始的？”

“今天凌晨三点，”Kirk使劲搓着他的头发，“美好的逢魔时刻。”

“那是黄昏，Jimmy boy，”McCoy看了他的动作一会，也感觉头痒起来，老鹰投影不是很乐意地抬起翅膀挠了挠头，“不过我得说，有关那个狼人，你的眼光可真不怎么样。”

“他妈的性吸引力又不是我能控制的，”Kirk起身在房间里暴躁地转了一圈，又一屁股坐下来，“不过你得看看他的样子，Bones，当他用那张没什么表情的脸把你拒之门外时你就会想收回你的言论了。”

“……听起来可不怎么诱人。”

确实。Kirk咒骂了一声，放弃了这个话题。

“我得搞个ID卡去。”

“所以你为什么就不能把假名定下来呢，”McCoy怜悯地看着他，“你的ID都可以拿来当字母表了。”

Kirk在 **网站** 的联系人列表里翻动着，嘴上说：“可不是吗，下一次我准备用Tiberius。”

“这是我第一千零一次听见你这么说，”McCoy也开始看他自己的文件，“我永远搞不懂你们狼人为什么就是接受不了你们的同胞和巫师的联姻，这种自我毁灭性的敌对早该被唾弃了。”

Kirk不说话了。McCoy对他的身份一无所知，但他反而希望自己真的是McCoy眼中仅仅与那个出名的巫师家庭重名的一只孤儿小狼。

 

 

 

 

/

这个下午Kirk完成了不少事情。他找到同样是在 **网站** 上结识的朋友Scott做好了假ID，和Spock签了合同，接着把房间收拾干净，又把从狼人身上揭下的有完整图腾的皮肤用法术烧给 **网站** 进行检测，得到了应得的赏金。

图腾是狼人致命的浪漫。性成熟前一年，狼人身上皮肤的某处开始逐渐浮现出一个图腾，图腾在性成熟后定型，图案就是狼人命定的伴侣的心爱之物。每一个图腾都不尽相同，作用非常广泛，可以用于识别身份，还会在被命定伴侣碰到时随心意形成虚像。但图腾也是狼人的命门，剜下这块皮肤就是重创狼人，巫师更有无数针对狼人的邪恶法术需要悉知图腾的图案。

命定伴侣并不是能让狼人感受爱情的唯一对象，但那是一种精神归宿，是心灵最终栖息的居所，寻找到彼此的伴侣们互通心意，对他们而言，声带和肢体只是找不到共鸣的可怜灵魂不得不在后天借助的蹩脚的沟通工具，那种契合感令后者一辈子只能眼馋妒羡。

然而命定伴侣对于狼人而言已不尽是美好的追寻对象，更多时候，这只是一个梦幻的泡影。狼人畏惧暴露身份和图腾可能带来的可怕后果，鲜少再像他们的祖先那样广泛地交流和交友，更将图腾视为讳莫如深的话题。对命定伴侣的渴望和真正成功的结合并不成正比，这一现象在一定程度上造成了狼人人口的减少，而即使理智的狼人呼吁同胞放弃无谓的等待已有一段时间了，仍有许多狼人选择保持独身。

在这时，命定伴侣的存在也许就不会招别族的红眼了。从未有资格拥有总比痛失机缘听起来令人舒心些。

傍晚，Kirk总算有时间坐下来对未来进行短期规划。他和McCoy将见面日期约在了十天后，这样他就可以先对Spock进行了解，时间也够McCoy那边对他们的任务进行更全面的掌握。Kirk对McCoy的职务感到很欣赏，他这位年长的朋友自称魔法世界的义务警察，乐于为受邪恶生物所扰的地区分忧，他甚至有一群志同道合的“同事”朋友。但当然了，他们可不受人类法律的承认。Kirk很想要活成这样，但他不比McCoy——这个身份不明，但似乎是富二代的家伙。McCoy搞得到武器和信息，赔得起打砸后寄来的罚单，更不吝资助挣扎求生的同胞，而Kirk？暂时，他只能扮演这个被资助的角色。

真是遗憾，在金钱社会里伸张正义也是需要本金的。

所以当Kirk被邀请参与McCoy的一项活动时，他的心中溢满狂喜。他当然也在用自己的方法贯彻他的理念，但集体之举的象征是截然不同，如果说孤独的战士是逆流的鱼，当他不再孤独时，人们却能看清逆行的不是鱼，是水。

在一口答应之前，Kirk为他的身份犹豫了。他不想解释来历，但他所一直伪装的狼人和他本身又有太多本质上的不同，McCoy和他精于其职的伙伴迟早会察觉。然而对自我的不认可并不能阻挡那股汹涌澎湃的欲望，Kirk终于妥协于内心。

McCoy已经向他介绍过事态。他们的任务是解决一只作恶的东方怪物，名叫“饕餮”，貌似山羊，长有人首，人形时腋下有眼。Kirk在 **网站** 上研究了一下任务对象，发现相关信息少得可怜。这神秘的东方物种的脾气普遍不好，饕餮论坛一眼望去全是骂战，总成员数为44，活跃用户才6个，还奇迹般地撕出十来个hot帖。

在硬件方面，Kirk也需要做好准备。McCoy让他别操心武器，但他有自己用得顺手的，只是他的III型相位枪在前几次交火中受损严重，他得想办法修好，另外核心芯片也要补充了*。

军火材料可不是他能凭一己之力解决的，是时候和他的一位称不上熟人的朋友见个面了。 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *二捏 核心芯片
> 
> ST官方并没有给出相位枪的杀伤原理，查资料后个人理解为相位枪发射的是某种粒子束，枪内置一芯片，使用者通过改变芯片的振动频率来改变相位枪射击档位（击昏、击毙、破坏、加热等），射线颜色也会因芯片频率不同有所变化。二捏在于：1. 将芯片命名为“核心芯片”；2. 不同型号相位枪配备不同型号核心芯片，核心芯片易磨损，需要定时更换


	4. Chapter 4

/

1900。

门铃被按响的时机精准得能让人以为它是个闹钟，Kirk跳了起来，动作迅捷流畅地理好头发和衣领，几步滑到门口，手落在门把上时停了一会，接着按开了门。

狼人今天穿了一件灰色的高领毛衣，行李只有一只深棕色的小皮箱，那双棕色双眼平静地看了过来，Kirk笑着说：“晚上好！进来吧Mr. Spock，我给你准备了拖鞋。”

地上一双脚背处缝着一根兽角的蓝色绒毛拖鞋让Spock可见地迟疑了几秒，“独角兽款式，”Kirk伸手想要接过行李箱，“买一送一，多出来的我一直没穿。不介意吧？  
Spock用把箱子往身后带了一下的举动拒绝了Kirk的帮助，同时说：“我并不介意，但我不认为我需要……”

“嘿，”Kirk打断他，“绅士，你可不能两次拒绝你的室友。”

Spock的目光传达了无声的抗拒，但Kirk堵着门，挂着假模假样的较真表情，大有Spock不妥协就不被允许入内的架势。二人僵持了一会，最终Spock做了个深呼吸，脱了鞋，一脚踩进拖鞋里，浑身散发出被捏住了后颈的野生动物的气场。

“吃过了吗？”Kirk一派殷勤地跟着Spock。

“不曾。”

“那你晚点收拾，我找家餐厅，吃完带你去周边转转。”

Spock把箱子贴墙放好，起身时说：“我并不频繁用晚餐，但第二项提议是可行的。”

Kirk颇感意外，他可没见过节食的狼人。

“我还有别的需要了解吗？”他试探着问，“有时我会在家弄东西吃，你有没有什么忌口的，去商店的时候我能避开。”

“我不食肉。”

Kirk感觉到脑袋里的什么东西“啪”的一声断了，他张了张嘴，又闭上了。取而代之的是抬手揉了把鼻子，大力嗅了嗅，确定鼻腔里的还是熟悉的气味后，脸上不禁升起一派迷惑。

Spock注意到了他夸张的反映，皱起了眉头。

“对不起，”Kirk结巴着，“没有别的意思，只是……你看起来挺结实的，竟然是素食主义者？没可能吧！”

“不食肉并不代表我是素食主义者，”Spock陈述道，“仍有部分动物源性食品罗列在我的食谱里。”

Kirk对此深表怀疑，但狼人看起来并没有多说的打算，Kirk也就暂时放过这个话题。他们结伴出了门，虽然二人中有一位表示不需要晚餐，但还是被另一位拉去了快餐店。Kirk吃汉堡时Spock并没有留意他，只是划着pad看新闻。真敬业，Kirk不无讽刺地想到。

“来吧，”离开快餐店后Kirk心情畅快地说，“想从哪开始？”

Spock进行了片刻的思考，然后说：“听你的。”

“得了，就说说吧Spo……Mr. Spock，我知道你可有想法了。”Kirk心里透亮着呢，这家伙十有八九是想逛逛附近比较乱的地区，又怕直说出来会被猜到意图。

狼人坚持说他都可以，Kirk耸耸肩，决定做个贴心的室友，带着Spock往小巷走。

“来聊聊，”Kirk扭头看向他的同伴，“你是做什么的？”

“抱歉？”

“你的职业，你是干哪一行的？”Kirk感到好笑，他第一次得到Spock的道歉竟然是因为这个。

“我的工作并不有趣。”

“别想糊弄过去，”Kirk笑着眨眨眼，“我猜你身份不一般。”

“何出此言？”

“就凭我们美好的初遇。”

Spock没有立即接话。秋季的晚间八点，天色一片漆黑，不少商铺已经关门收摊，余下店铺的灯光只够勉强照亮路面，对行人的表情则无能为力了。Kirk尽量将目光锁在脚面上，感到脉搏加速，不知道Spock对此会有什么反应。

“我在猜想你何时才会和我提起此事。”Spock平静地说。

“现在不晚吧。”

“我有理由推断，你对我的职业已有确切的想法。”

“你很懂我。”Kirk愉快地说。

Spock发出一个表示愿闻其详的鼻音。

虽然会很有趣，但安全起见，Kirk不想说出“边缘警察”来吓唬他，所以他说：“警察？”

“我没有警服。”

“所以你是便衣。”

“这种逻辑未免过于简单了，Mr. Kirk。”

“管他呢，很合理嘛。所以是真的？”

“我承认我是一名警察。”

Kirk吹了一声口哨：“后悔没和你赌钱了。”

二人并肩走了一会，街道两侧店面的灯光看起来越来越不正经了，三三两两的年轻男女聚集在一起，言语激烈地问候每一位行人。Spock开口说：“你是如何猜到的？”

“嗯？”Kirk正在注意街角的一条狗，“猜到你是警察吗？拜托，听听你的语气，再看看你的样子，简直是警察局长来巡街了。”

Spock严肃地说：“我不明白。”

“唔，浴室里有等身镜，回去……嘿！放开他！”Kirk抛下Spock冲了出去。Spock跟了上去，看见Kirk撞开了一个拿着木棍的男人，露出了街角的垃圾桶和一条黑狗，可怜的流浪狗正拖着两条似乎是折断了的后腿狂吠着。从那飘来的鲜血和垃圾的气味让Spock猛地皱起眉头，脚步慢了下来。

Kirk骑在被他撞倒的男人身上一顿狂揍，“畜生！”他骂道，“你倒是打我啊！干不赢人只敢朝狗撒气？”

“你他妈疯了！”男人狂叫着，“我他妈……宰条狗关你屁事？”

Kirk狠狠往他的下巴给了一下，突然被一股力量掀翻，是男人的同伴把他按倒了。当即他的肚子上就挨了两下，Kirk奋力挥舞着拳头反击，眼角余光看到大姑娘似的在不远处犹豫着要不要上前的Spock，怒吼道：“你跳探戈呢吗Spock！”

Spock闻声总算跑过来了，Kirk立刻放下了心，狼人的战斗力可不是盖的。果然，没几秒Kirk就恢复了自由，巫师跳起来正想给这群混混几下，忽然接到了Spock的一个严厉的眼刀，这下他莫名有些心惊肉跳。

“行吧，”他嘟囔着往后退去，“演警察演上瘾了吧……”

就在这时他感到脚下一个软绵绵的东西猛地抽了开来，忙往一旁蹿了一步保持平衡，一阵剧痛就从左腿的大腿内侧传来。湿漉漉的东西顺着他的裤管流了下来，原本背对着他的Spock瞬间回头盯住了他，Kirk扶住了墙，心里暗叫倒霉。他扭头看了一眼，被救下又被Kirk踩了一脚，于是回敬了他一口的流浪狗正拖着后肢艰难地往远处爬行，Kirk对Spock——这家伙现在的表情看起来很古怪，但他没精力探究这个——喊道：“别管他们了！把狗抱回来！”

Spock抿住了嘴唇，扭头环视了他虚张声势却不敢上前的对手一圈，转身走出了包围圈。Kirk以为他要去捡那只狗了，Spock走快到他面前时他嘱咐道：“你小心点，流浪狗很怕人……你干什么？”

Spock拽住了Kirk撑着墙的那只手，巫师立即重心不稳地向他倒去，被男人一把扯住了手臂横到自己肩上。Kirk的鼻子差点戳进男人的胸膛，鼻腔里争先恐后地涌进了后者刚刚干完架后散发的充满攻击性的狼人气味和汗水味，这让鼻子的主人差点就双腿一软瘫进别人怀里了。

“你你你你……”Kirk语无伦次道，“狗狗狗……你去把狗……”

“安静。”Spock低声说。

Kirk头晕脑胀地被Spock拖着往来的方向走，他扭动着想要站稳，尚未止住的血顺着伤口流了一腿，突然他的腰侧被按住。

“别动，Kirk。”Spock贴在他耳边说，粗重的呼吸扑在男孩的颈上，男孩的腰侧肌肤像是被火烤着一般变得滚烫，Kirk感到他正在流失的血液又疯了似的往头上冲去了。

“别动。”Spock重复了一遍。

Kirk使劲搓了把脸，挣扎着说：“你……先让我包扎一下，我的血……”再这么流就要干了！

“保持安静，Kirk。”

Kirk为这无礼的打断发出一声小小的抱怨。他很是受宠若惊，Kirk不知道是什么让这个一直与他保持距离的狼人忽然产生了室友爱，但不管怎样，享受就是了，何况他现在是个倒霉的伤员。除了一个问题，Spock正把他架在在自己身体的左侧，Kirk怀疑他这是洁癖作祟不想被血沾到身上，但这样的话，为了跟上Spock，Kirk就得费力地迈他外侧的腿——也就是左腿，这就百分之一百会拉扯到伤口，而这不光加速了流血速度，还很痛。

“停下Spock，”Kirk喊道，“换个姿势……”

Spock忽然把他往街道一旁带过去，接着按住他的肩把Kirk掼到墙上。

“操！”Kirk的脸都皱在一起了。

“还有什么要求？”Spock冰冷的声音颇有些不稳。

“你疯了啊！再这么走会死人的！我还不知道你是想带一具尸体回去呢！”

Spock没有说话，只是快速地喘着气，血腥味萦绕在二人中间，甚至盖住了狼人的气息。Kirk烦躁不堪，正想把Spock推开，忽然顺着他低垂的目光看到了自己正流着血的大腿。

Kirk品出了一丝不对劲。

他不动声色地掀起眼帘，打量狼人的神色。Spock看起来很不正常，他惯有的面无表情仍然挂在脸上，双眼却流露出不同寻常的饥渴和欲望，面部的冷淡似乎只是勉强维持着，有如薄薄的冰层覆盖在滚烫的海水上。看起来，Kirk的任何举动都有可能成为允许那股热度爆发的导火索。

Kirk动了动左腿。来往的行人神色各异地注视着他们，但Kirk丝毫没有留意除他对面的男人之外的事情，他怀疑自己甚至能在嘈杂的街道里听见Spock胸腔里心脏的撞击声，那声音简直就像是有什么要从这具坚实的身躯中破裂而出。

Kirk感到背后发凉，但手心和额上在冒汗。

也许恐惧才是应有的感受，但Kirk知道他的想法远不止于此。

“去拦车，”Kirk紧盯着Spock直到那双深色的眼珠放弃他被血打湿的牛仔裤看向他，用只有二人能听到的声音一字一顿地说，“回家，然后解决我们的事。”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

/  
凉意被夜风卷进出租车里，Kirk把简单包扎过的伤腿向车窗方向靠去，祈祷风能驱散车厢里的血腥味。他看向前座，Spock的背影十分沉默，一只手放在腿上，紧握成拳，隐隐爆出来的青筋显示了男人的状态，Kirk吸了一口气，把脑袋往后搁在椅背上。

巫师不是他妈的什么神，狂犬病对他来说仍是个致命玩意，但要他现在把Spock留下去打疫苗，或者带上Spock，他敢赌他那套房子，结局一定不会美妙。谁知道一个见了血的发疯的——吸血鬼，会做出什么事。

想到这里，Kirk艰难地吞咽了一下，同时感到刚刚止血的伤口跳动着痛了一下。狼人不会渴望鲜血，Spock对他的伤口的反应完全说不通，他看着他时眼中的欲望仿佛是要把Kirk生吞活剥，或者扒光衣服操到天荒地老。Kirk没有见过吸血鬼，更无缘被一只需要血液的吸血鬼凝视过，但当那个结论从Kirk的眼前就这么浮现出来时，他感到一切都说得通了。Spock身上的矛盾之处源自骨髓，父母截然不同的天性在他的体内互相反抗、寻求平衡，这种打破种族隔阂的配对是魔法生物们闻所未闻的，他也许是世界上唯一一个半狼人半吸血鬼。

Kirk与他产生了微妙的亲切感。Kirk想知道Spock是在哪一个族群里长大的，同族是否也会排斥他、嘲笑他，他又是如何解决这一切的。Kirk希望这不是他选择成为边缘警察的原因。

但所有的探究欲都得在现实面前靠边站，首先他们要解决Spock的个人问题，他的饥饿。巫师不确定他此时的黑暗欲望是否只是对食物的渴求，很可能不是，毕竟在Kirk流血之后Spock才表现得像是个要喝奶的小鬼，所以Kirk大胆地猜测他不用找齐足够的血让Spock冷静。他准备用自己喂那个混血。

行了，他知道这是个坏主意，而且说实话也不是唯一的解决办法。但Kirk控制不住要往这个方向想，尤其是大脑开始回放Spock把他压到墙上那一幕时。还好他没有流很多血，Spock应该不至于把他弄得休克——对于这个念头，Kirk短促地呻吟了一声，感觉到了本不该有的兴奋。

他们几乎分不清是谁扛着谁进的家，没有人费心开灯或者换鞋，只是跌跌撞撞地冲进客厅。Kirk把看上去比他伤得还重的东倒西歪的Spock按到沙发上，解开皮带把长裤蹬开，找出药箱飞快地冲洗伤口。咬伤并不严重，隔着水声和他自己隐忍的痛呼声，Kirk仍旧能听见房间里另一个男人粗重的呼吸，仿佛为他的每一个动作都赋予了另一层韵味。Kirk的膝盖有些发软，他低声诅咒，警告自己别想太多。他已经替Spock找好了掩饰的借口，他知道确实有人喜欢喝人血，虽然有些变态，但Spock会感激他的。

当他站到Spock面前时，他的伤口混着酒精仍向下流出血，在巫师裸露的长腿上留下淡红色的痕迹，像撕碎的玫瑰花瓣点缀在灌满乳白色牛奶的浴池上，摄人地荡漾着。Spock用目光一寸寸扫过面前男人暴露的肌肤，当他和那双蓝眼睛对上时，他说：“向我解释你的用意。”

Kirk笑了起来，非常轻松的那种，绝对不是暴露他快要蹦到嗓子眼的心脏的那种——他说：“我知道你在渴望什么。”

Spock不动声色地看着他。

“别装了，”Kirk弯下腰，把唇压到他的耳边，用气声说，“我见过的怪人比你用手铐锁过的手腕还多。”

Spock迅速僵住了，Kirk不知道这是因为自己对吸血鬼的个人空间的突然侵犯还是他明白了Kirk的暗示。Kirk决定推他一把。巫师将受伤的左腿踩上沙发，紧挨着Spock，他用手在伤口旁抹过，然后在半吸血鬼的注视下，抬手伸向对方的脸庞。他的手腕立刻被擒住，被几根手指捏得发疼。

“希望你能明白你在干什么。”

Kirk面不改色地说：“血瘾不是什么大不了的事，Mr. Spock。再说，你再不动我就走了，我疼着呢。”

Spock似乎挣扎了片刻，当Kirk再次被半吸血鬼深棕色的目光捉住时，一股恐惧与欲望混杂的战栗袭击了他的身体，他知道从现在开始，原始的渴望接管了Spock的大脑。他的手被拉近到Spock的唇边，Spock低下头，Kirk绷紧了全身等待那两颗獠牙。下一秒，他的指腹被轻轻舔了一下，Kirk睁大了眼睛，被这出乎意料的温柔举动震惊得大脑一片空白。

接下来那条舌头滑向他的掌心，沿着掌纹舔到手腕，Kirk感到一股热流从胃里冲向下腹，他尴尬地干咳一声，微微挣动了一下。Spock看了他一眼，Kirk飞快地躲开了对视所以他不知道现在男人到底有没有理智，不过下一个举动让他猜测那个疑问的答案很可能是否定的，因为Spock放开了他的手，转而按住他的后臀将他压向自己的方向。Kirk感觉臀上那只有力的手紧紧抓住他，虽然这很有可能是男人下意识的动作，还是让巫师闭上眼睛向后仰头，同时感到一双唇落在了伤口上。刺痛感让他低呼出声，随后湿润灵活的什么东西沿着他的伤口滑动，Kirk在颤抖中意识到那是Spock的舌头。

当Spock开始吮吸时，巫师的双腿几乎承受不住他自身的重量。真他妈该死的疼，Kirk诅咒着，手不由自主地扣住了他双腿间男人的后脑勺，手指攥住了男人的短发。一时间，屋子里充斥着Spock贪婪的吞咽声和承受者的抱怨，如果不是那么疼，眼下这姿势倒是会让Kirk错认为正在享受一场前戏。不过很快，疼痛变得麻木了起来，Kirk狐疑地低头看去，但当然他只看得见Spock形状完美的脑袋。他在犹豫该不该询问，毕竟他很怀疑Spock是把他吸得失血了，但随即突然升起的酥麻感让他及时咬住下唇吞回了疑问。

Kirk发出了一声尴尬而情色的闷哼，使劲掐了一把自己，试图让胯下的某处恢复冷静。好吧，这绝对不是什么失血，是吸血鬼的“超能力”。有很多传闻说吸血鬼的唾液能让猎物产生情欲，Kirk在这一秒之前都是不信的，但当他的呻吟越来越难制止越来越响亮时，他必须在事实面前低头了。

Spock似乎对他的反应感到很感兴趣，因为他甚至抬起头看了Kirk一眼，然后说：“Fascinating.”

“妈的，”Kirk的脸热了起来，“没见过享受这个的人吗？”

“这是我的第一次经历，”Spock的回答着实震惊了Kirk，“以往我会用……血袋解决。”

说完这句，Spock的嘴唇又回到了它们应有的位置上。Kirk的手放过Spock的脑袋，撑到了半吸血鬼的肩上，主要是他已经没法稳稳地站住了。他在情潮中挣扎着，试图告诫自己的身体这不是一场性爱，但他们的距离和Spock的唾液似乎都在否定这一点，他只好试图找到另外的事情来思考。就在这时他注意到一个问题，他并没有被Spock咬。Kirk分神曲留意Spock的嘴在他大腿内侧的触感，感觉到有几次，两个尖利的东西都碰到了他敏感的肌肉，但立刻又不见踪影。Kirk知道那是吸血鬼可以伸缩的獠牙。

吸血鬼源于上古的生物本能让他们习惯了用自己的尖牙刺破猎物的血管，在有伤口的情况下，再次咬伤猎物也是常见的事。抑制本能是痛苦而困难的，他试图客观地解释Spock的行为，防止被人发现形状古怪的伤口之类的，但大脑将他控制不住地往其它方向上带。他想起了Spock在开始时的舔舐，他的手指抽动了一下，下身也跟着——

好吧。Kirk挫败极了。思索这件事对让欲望降温一点帮助也没有。

当Spock放开他时，Kirk长出了一口气。他浑身燥热地跳到一旁，抓起酒精和绷带冲进洗手间，试图在清洗时忽略那片被吸得微微肿起的大腿时不要思索它的来历。当他重新回到客厅时，Spock显然已经恢复了正常，正以他面无表情的脸上能展露出的最大程度的不安的方式看着Kirk。Kirk看见半吸血鬼抿了抿唇，努力不去想那两片薄唇刚刚是如何在他的身体上滑动的。

“所以，”Kirk清了清嗓子，“你没问题了？”

“肯定的。我应该向你道歉，Kirk，我们应该立即赶往医院。”

Spock的声音还很低哑，这让巫师的思维一时有些脱缰，以至于他沉默了片刻才注意到对方改变了称呼。

“道歉收下了，不过你没有必要强迫自己叫我Kirk，我是说……”Kirk挑眉，“我们没有上床，Mr. Spock。”

Spock的脸颊浮起一层红色，随后二人匆忙换上干净的衣服，总算赶去了诊所。医生在询问情况时对他们出状况后耽搁的时间感到万分不解，但Kirk说到“打不到车”时一脸的坚定让对方放弃了深究，随后他被引到注射区。狂犬疫苗如今不是什么复杂的东西，一针下去就万事大吉了。

“我们应该去看看那条狗。”Kirk盯着在他腿上工作的伤口缝合仪，说。

“倘若你坚持，我会去的。但Mr. Kirk，我不赞成你此前的行为。”

Kirk看着Spock，意识到半吸血鬼的目光有些不近人情，这让他不愉快地眯起眼睛。

“你照顾不了所有生物，Mr. Kirk，并且我相信你已经看到了执意这么做的后果。”Spock说。

“我顾不上全部，但至少能管管我看到的，”他嗤笑道，“后果？帮一只小狗，顺手给傻逼留点教训，让他以后想欺负谁的时候鬼祟地张望一下四周看看有没有我的身影——我他妈愿意用躺三天来换。”

“你明白这并不划算。”

“随便吧，”Kirk开始感觉到Spock思维中吸血鬼的那一部分了，“你什么时候去找那只狗？”

Spock离开了。Kirk厌倦地闭上双眼，和Spock经历的亲密又变回了一种负担。半吸血鬼身份的曝光让他决定更加不带个人情绪地审视他“边缘警察”的身份，即使如此，他也不认为Spock是完全无辜的。更何况经过这一番对话。

Spock回来得很快。吸血鬼不撒谎，所以Kirk不会质疑他有没有去找狗，狼人的嗅觉会让他迅速找到他的目标。当Kirk看清Spock空着的双手时，失落感涌上了他的心脏。

“做好准备了。”他说。

“你已经猜到了。”Spock平静地说。

“它在哪？”

“没有离开很远，”Spock停顿了一下，“事实上……当你冲向那群人时，我已经知道它不可能被救下。它失血过多了。”

Kirk揉了揉眉心。现在他可以解释Spock为什么没有在一开始加入战局了，他比自己对血腥味更敏感。Kirk没有像一无所知的普通人一样追问，主要是懒得演戏了，也放过Spock使他免于编造理由解释他的预知。

“好吧，”他点点头，随后他想了想，又补充，“但下次我还是会冲上去的。”

Spock只是看着他。

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小尖这个，噗我写的时候一直觉得好疼好疼好疼这和我想的吸血play不一样……不过第一次总是比较疼的哈哈哈哈下次就好了（不是）
> 
> 话说不要信我写的处理伤口的过程啊噗！查完资料还是决定服从剧情，专业人士求轻拍……（捂脸跑）


	6. Chapter 6

/

Kirk敢说Spock变得有些不一样了。伤口上的生物凝胶可以加速愈合过程，也会麻痹痛神经，所以巫师当晚就被批准回家，只是在接下来的时间里每天要去复查和更换凝胶。如果恢复得快，也许不会对他和McCoy的约定有影响。眼下有些麻烦的是左腿还是不太利索，这使得Spock的第一个变化显示了出来。

当Kirk扶着墙走到诊所门口，犹豫着用什么姿势下楼梯才不会屁股着地时，一只有力的手握住了他的上臂。

Kirk侧头看见了Spock。他用眼神发出意外而且饱含兴味的疑问，但后者直直地盯着台阶，没有交流的意思。

当Kirk终于回到家，艰难地洗完澡回到房间时，时间已经是凌晨了。他习惯了半夜工作，困意暂时没有漫上来，他决定做一些小研究。PADD被他拿了出来，打开 **网站** ，在吸血鬼的板块浏览。不过，和很久之前他偶然翻到这个区域时一样，眼下没有一个帖子是对外开放的，这群高山雪莲完全没有纵容别族好奇心的意思。

巫师把PADD放到一旁，关了灯，闭上眼睛。吸血鬼的公开资料一直不多，即使是广泛与魔法生物打交道（索命）的赏金猎人，也无法在这个种族的话题上交谈超过三句。Kirk不知道是不是所有吸血鬼都像Spock一样见到新鲜血液就要发狂，他很怀疑这个，真是如此的话太容易暴露了。Spock是混血，也许他的生理反应并不会遵循某一个种族的法则。

Kirk还想知道Spock是如何进食的。吸血鬼不吃肉，血液是他们的主要养料，早期的吸血鬼对人血有狂热的追求，如今已经不再有这类新闻传出了，他们谨慎地更改了食谱。

既然不敢杀人，Kirk就不用在他的室友面前担心小命，但最好还是留神一点，他能看出Spock用深色双眼凝视他的原因不是饥饿，更像是一种瘾，来自本能或不能用理性约束的别的什么。好在半吸血鬼没有伤害他的打算——他想起了Spock的舔舐和收起的尖牙，心里颤了颤。

Kirk睡醒时，家里静悄悄的，他的室友的房门紧闭，毛茸茸的独角兽拖鞋放在门口的鞋架上，显示了它们的主人此刻不在家。Kirk扶着墙壁走进洗手间，忽然僵住了，Spock香甜的狼人气息猛地袭击了他。

Kirk紧抓住洗手台的边缘头晕目眩了一阵，缓过神后恶狠狠地把目光投向他以为Spock站在的角落，但他扑了个空，洗手间里空荡荡的，他瞪的方向只有一个无辜的洗衣篮。

Kirk探身过去，Spock当然没可能蹲在篮子里，里面只有一套汗湿了的运动服。他明白了过来。狼人之间互相吸引的气味会随着二人相处的时间增加而降低影响力，但一些活动会让气味变得明显，比如运动和……另一种运动。

Kirk的小腹本能地有了反应，他诅咒了一声，拖着酸软的双腿，把篮子里的衣服扔进了洗衣机。还是忘了他对着一套衣服发情的事吧。

Spock回家时，Kirk正在客厅的餐桌上喝牛奶，晚餐还在微波炉里转着。边缘警察穿着常服，不过Kirk倒是不觉得这个职务会有工服。他打量着Spock，后者看起来很清爽，不像是经历过追捕之类的，他不禁松了一口气。

“嗨，下班了？”

Spock点了点头，目光停留在他的杯子上。

Kirk没懂他的意思：“呃……牛奶？”

Spock又点了点头，Kirk站起来，想去拿杯子，这时被他的室友制止了。

“我自己倒。”

于是Kirk坐回原位，看着他的室友倒好牛奶，顺便把“叮”了一声的微波炉里的三明治拿到餐桌上，推到男孩眼前。Kirk把牛奶杯放下，几乎目瞪口呆。

“其实，”他半是试探半是开玩笑地说，“那只狗狗给我留了一条健全的腿。”

Spock压根没有理他。

二人安静地度过了Spock的喝牛奶时间，当Spock把杯子放下时，他问：“你何时可以出门？”

“老天，只留了 **一条** 健全的腿，”Kirk抱怨起来，“今天可不是带你逛街的好日子。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛：“我指的是，你的伤口需要换药。”

Kirk顿了一下。Spock要带他去换药？

“我下午去过了。”Kirk承认道，居然为这个事实感到后悔。Spock倒是没什么波动，洗完杯子就回了房间，Kirk在他的房门关上后，把脸埋进双手里发出含糊的呻吟。

然后急忙抬起脸怒骂了一句。他妈的他手上全是酱和面包屑。

 

 

/

Kirk的伤口好得很快。第四天时，医生告诉他明天是最后一次换药，那之后他就可以像以往一样活蹦乱跳了。

这几天他都是扯着Spock一起来的，有时还会故意把全身的重心移向搀着他的室友那边，后者紧皱着眉头尴尬又无奈的样子总能让他乐一阵。Spock的形象不再完全是无礼而高傲的，他远比Kirk所以为的要温和——虽然那副缺少面部神经一般的脸始终如一。

晚上是最后一次换药。接到Spock的短讯时，Kirk正在房间里数他的羽毛，来自丘比特，许多爱情魔咒的原材料之一；他把那几根珍贵的小玩意放回刻着隐藏咒的盒子里，拿出通讯器。Spock告诉他今晚他得自己去换药了，Spock要加班，Kirk回了个没问题。

等到他换好药回到家时，看见家门口站着一个陌生的年轻女人。

Kirk立刻躲到角落里，观察这个意外的访客。女人皮肤雪白，身材凹凸有致，穿着黑色低胸吊带上衣，灰色长裤的材质看起来很高级，她踩着一双高跟鞋，看起来身高快到六英尺了。她撩了一把烫出大波浪的黑色长发，不耐烦地连按了几下门铃，Kirk注意到她戴着一双皮质手套。

Kirk对她的来历毫无头绪。

“嗨，”陌生女人闻声看向他，五官非常漂亮——Kirk意识到，他用狗狗眼来表达赞美，“找人？”

女人的视线轻飘飘地落在他脸上，没有任何表示，当然也没有回以害羞的微笑。Kirk举起手示意自己无害，顺便亮出了手心里的钥匙，对方接到了他的暗示，在他靠近前就从门口退开了。Kirk打开了门。

“找Mr.Spock？”Kirk递上鞋套，看见女人从身边拎起一个箱子。

“肯定的。”来人终于说话了。

Kirk让路的动作顿了顿，这熟悉的腔调……

“唔，你是Mr. Spock的朋友？”Kirk试探着问。

女人看了他一眼，挑起精心修饰过的一边眉毛，说：“称不上。他的房间？”

Kirk指了一下，后者头也不回地就过去了。巫师头疼地吸了口气，这无礼和冷淡他再习惯不过了，很好，现在他的生命中出现了两只吸血鬼了。这只是纯种的，只会比Spock更难伺候，所以女人从房间出来时Kirk没有费神招呼她。

反倒是后者没有立即离开，对还在挂衣服的Kirk说：“你和Spock关系亲密吗？”

Kirk差点被口水噎着：“不……不亲密，女士，一点也不。”至少他还叫他Mr. Spock。

女人黑色的眼睛闪烁了一下，用下定论的口吻说了最后一句话。

“你们会的。”

直到房门合拢，Kirk仍在愣神中。虽然冰山美人很火辣，但他有Spock一个就够受了，新来的这位更多的是让他觉得……别扭。他当然还记得Spock看房时接到的那个电话，但他没想到她是Spock的半个同族！直呼Spock的名字！给Spock送来了一个小箱子！还说他们“不是朋友”！

还以正房的轻蔑态度查了Kirk的岗，然后以正房的宽容态度表示Kirk是有希望的……

几千个声音同时在男巫的大脑里尖叫起来，他呻吟一声倒在沙发上，用枕头捂住脑袋，试着不去气恼，或者别变得像颗柠檬。说不定是误会，可能他们还没走到那一步，或者女吸血鬼在单恋，她挑衅了Kirk因为觉察到他的威胁性……

Kirk狠捶了一下抱枕出气。他想知道Spock到底让他的朋友送来了什么，而且差一点就真的气急败坏地去推他室友的房门了。最后一秒他停了下来，挫败地回到客厅。

十点半时Spock回来了，Kirk把目光从电视上移了出来，瞥了他一眼，又看回了电视，假装他没有憋着一肚子质问。Spock没有觉察出异样，和往常一样去洗脸洗手，然后回他自己的房间。

“有人出入了我的卧房？”

Kirk从客厅里看过去，发现Spock站在房门前，手搭在门把上。他忽然庆幸没有贸然闯进去过。

“你朋友来了，给你送了个箱子。”

Spock紧绷的肩膀立刻放松下来：“来人是否为女性？”

“没错。”

Spock颔首：“忘记通知她我今日加班了。”

说完他就进房间了。Kirk在沙发上摊开四肢，对着屏幕却看不进去，猜测着Spock是什么意思。可能是自言自语，但Kirk更倾向于认为那是给他的解释——那家伙居然会向他解释自己的事，这个奇迹让Kirk心里舒坦了不少。

等他们更熟一些，Kirk一定会问清他和他的“朋友”的关系的。巫师恶狠狠地想着。而且当然了他们会更“亲密”的，走着瞧吧。

不过，这点小介意很快就被Kirk抛在了脑后，因为隔日傍晚，Spock回家时负了伤。

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

/

Kirk是在Spock走进客厅时看见他肩上的血迹的。他把手上的书合上，心脏狂跳起来，不大情愿去猜测那意味着什么。他清了清嗓子，没有掩饰声音里的不信任。

“我该对这个习以为常吗？”

“血迹，肯定的；负伤，”Spock的脸色非常不好，“否定的。”

“是你的血？”Kirk知道他应该松一口气，但眉毛已经下意识地拧了起来。

Spock用行动做出了回答。他走进洗手间，脱掉上衣，发出一声闷哼。从Kirk的角度只能看见他的右肩血淋淋的，深色的液体还在不断地往下流，血没有止住——这个念头让Kirk坐立不安。

“有什么我能做的吗？”

Spock侧头瞥了他一眼：“药箱。”

当Kirk把药箱和干净的毛巾递给他，这就是全部了。Spock把浴室的门关了，Kirk没能看清他的伤势，倒是注意到了他上身健硕的肌肉，Spock在他面前关上门时最后露出的腹肌让他口干舌燥。好吧，这有点不合时宜，但Spock并没有摆出情况很复杂的架势，那么Kirk的思维发散一点也是可以被原谅的。

Kirk把额头抵在滑面的房门上，让冰冷的金属带来冷静感。他犹豫着问。

“发生了什么？”

里面并没有很快给出答案。也许Kirk最好别问，但他想提供一点帮助，虽然Spock照顾受伤的他不意味着就会答应反过来被他照顾。

“伙计，你得说说。你被偷袭了？还是被什么砸到了？说不定我们得去趟诊所，或者医院，如果有必要的话，”Kirk甚至开了个玩笑，“或者说你也被狗咬了。”

“不关你的事。”Kirk觉得Spock的声音闷闷的，他猜这是因为是隔着门板传过来的，或者他的听力出现幻觉了，反正绝不可能是痛的。

“我在试图带给你人间温暖，”他夸张地拔高音量，“别这样！”

又没人吱声了。Kirk翻了个面，靠在房门上，不屈不挠。他希望他声音里的关心听起来没有那么明显。

“你失去意识了吗？哦操，我还没做好痛失室友的准备，或者你把水电费打过来再晕？”

突然间Kirk靠着的支撑点消失了，男巫大叫着向后倒去，挥着双手想抓住什么东西，后背却撞上了一堵温热的墙。他惊魂未定地喘着气，手摸到了身后温暖、赤裸的肌肉，在他能意识到发生了什么之前，那个“支点”像火箭发射一样猛地弹开了。

这次Kirk及时抓住了门框，避免了再次跌进同一个地方的处境。

当Kirk站稳后转过身，看清Spock脸上的红晕和紧紧抿着的唇，弄明白了整件事后，他发出了一阵相当不礼貌的狂笑。

“知道你现在不虚弱，man，但也不用这么实在地向我证明吧？”他在笑声的间隙断断续续地说，“另外……手感很好，我很满意。”

Spock的眼神乱飘着，头顶看起来就要冒蒸汽了，他扭身面向镜子不再看Kirk。

“是枪伤。”他的声音紧绷着。

Kirk笑了好一阵子才意识到Spock说了句话。

“什么？”

“是枪伤，无需特殊处理。”

Kirk从他平铺直叙的语气里抓住了一些暗示，“所以别担心了”，Spock也许是在说。他清了清嗓子，感觉心里被小小地触动了一下。

“那……帮助？”

“我可以解决。”

“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”Kirk耸了耸肩，把沾上了Spock的血的上衣脱下来丢进洗衣篮，然后把脸颊上尚有红晕的男人留在了浴室里。Spock没有再关门。

老实说，那天晚上Kirk回到房间后，还是为Spock的伤势担心了一阵子的。但第二天早上，行动自如的室友出现在他面前时，Kirk觉得他实在是低估了这混血怪胎的自愈能力了。当然Spock也有可能是在逞强，昨晚那次肌肤接触后他似乎还没介怀，整个早餐都避开了Kirk的目光。他们之间的气氛已经够尴尬了，Spock兴许不希望自己的伤势引发更多关注。

Kirk觉得他应该体谅Spock，吸血鬼不“触碰”，这是常识，上一次他们亲密接触后Spock吸了他的血，谁知道这次会怎么样。但原谅他，他控制不住自己想要戏弄Spock的欲望。

“你要上班吗？”Kirk打破了沉默。

“否定的，我得到了三日休假。”Spock对着他自己的牛奶说。

“那我出个门……”他说着站起身，端起盘子走向洗碗池，越过Spock的位置时故意友好地拍了拍Spock完好的那边肩膀。

“在家等我。”他用令人浮想联翩的方式说，然后在Spock（也许是）羞恼交加的瞪视里大笑着退场。

 

/

Kirk原以为在家养伤的Spock会和他有更多接触，但他错了，他的室友就像是隐形人一样，除了在饭点出现在餐桌前固定的位置，平时二人几乎无法打照面。他不知道Spock是仍在躲他还是忙着自己的事，总之这让Kirk趁这几天多和Spock接触的计划泡了汤，而且最要命的是，他感到日子很无聊。

严格意义上来说，Kirk没有朋友。他真正的好友素未谋面，身边的只是酒肉朋友，Spock更不可能算他的朋友——起码，在弄清Spock的工作内容之前。他最常参与的娱乐项目是约上在新住处认识的年轻人喝喝酒、打打桌球，这很肤浅，哄闹的声音远去后是更大的空虚，这绝非Kirk现在想要的。

所以他联系了Candice，那个金发碧眼的火辣小猫。唔，不是真的“小猫”，Kirk不会冒险结交魔法生物。

性能让Kirk放松，更重要的是，他会疲倦。心理上的疲倦能让他暂时扔开生活的压力，肉体的疲倦则带他卷入睡梦的幽深天堂，而这都是性的副作用。Candice清楚他们的关系，互相利用，根本上来说是各取所需而已，床榻上的爱抚和情话只是虚假的浪漫面具，她不关心这些的真实性。真实的是男人钱包里那厚厚一沓纸钞而已。

但她还算喜欢Kirk，或者据她所知，这个魅力四射的男孩叫Tom。他没有古怪的性癖，温柔和粗暴的平衡恰到好处，而且不乱搞。“Tom”只有为数不多的两三个床伴，都是她的同行，她们要价很高，因为她们也不乱搞，只和不吝啬的少数客人保持关系。

她很快就到了Kirk家里。蓝眼睛的帅哥总能让她觉得工作是种享受，所以她主动吻了过去，软软地被那条有力的手臂圈住。但“Tom”的双唇和她的分开之后，她听到了意想不到的要求。

“去浴室做？”她重复了一遍，看见了对面男孩目光里的歉意，她轻声笑起来，“别这样，我不介意，我只是好奇。”

“唔，沙发是公共区域……”男孩含糊地说，声音压得很低。

Candice睁大了眼睛，目光滑向一扇门，她知道“Tom”在招室友。她瑟瑟发抖了起来，依偎在男孩宽阔的胸膛里。

“Tom”终于忍不住大笑起来，揽着她飞快地进了浴室，关上门后他贴着女孩的耳边说：“别装了，baby，你知道我不玩双飞。”

Candice脸上的娇弱和惊恐像潮水一样立刻褪去了，露出她真实的挑逗的笑容，她涂着红色指甲油的食指顺着“Tom”的衣服下摆滑了进去，在男孩的腹肌上打着圈。

“其实只要是和你，”她半真半假地说，“我都可以。”

Kirk粗粗地哼了一声，翻身把她压到墙上。

“我不答应。”

Candice笑了起来，像只骄傲的波斯猫，手伸到背后解开内衣，他们吻在一起。在性占据Kirk的思维之前，他含糊地想到他的女孩也许不会猜到他只是不舍得和别人分享Spock。

 

 

/

Candice带走了一笔数额不少的钱。Kirk有些肉痛，但至少他得到了他想要的疲惫，现在他得好好睡一觉。

等到他再次睁开眼睛，感到身体舒展开来，思维令人愉悦地松弛着时，才从容地换好衣服离开房间。

“Mr.Spock？”当他看见客厅里的情景时，他有些惊讶。

他的室友正背对他坐在沙发上，听见他的动静才回过头来，向他点头致意。Kirk一时不知道该对什么更感到惊讶——是Spock正在看电视，还是餐桌上留了一份外卖？

他决定服从本能，先解决饥饿。他在餐桌前坐下，打开一次性保温盒，里面是一份意大利面和鸡茸蘑菇汤。

“给我吃的？”这听起来是废话，但Kirk还是没忍住地问了出来。

Spock完全不打算为这个多余的问题分心，双眼盯着屏幕，用遥控器不停地换台，任由Kirk看了他一会。他停在了其中一个频道，观看了片刻，而Kirk仍未收回目光。片刻后，Spock又拿起遥控器换台。几次重复之后，他终于忍无可忍地瞪向了金发的男孩。

“我很抱歉，Mr. Kirk，我不应为你订餐。然而假如你不知道人需要进食，你应该提前告知我。”

Kirk思考了一会这句话。不是说他听不懂，只是……Spock在讽刺他？从什么时候开始，这个整天冷着脸的混血也懂幽默了？

他为Spock的可爱之处发出一阵大笑。

“不，不你做得很好，Sp……Mr. Spock，你给我上了一课。”

他笑着拿起叉子卷起面条，然后努力不在张嘴时继续发笑，他可不希望被Spock的爱心餐饮呛进气管。

 

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

/

Spock最终停在了一个电影频道上，表情缓和下来，身体陷进沙发靠背。

“你怎么忽然……”Kirk嚼着面条，“出洞了？你房间里的蘑菇们还好吗？”

“我不曾在房间里养蘑菇，”Spock冷冷地说，“并且，Mr.Kirk，咽下食物再说话。”

Kirk嘟囔了什么抱怨的话，咽下去，二人一起盯着电视的屏幕。过了一会他说：“呃，没有别的意思，但是……爱情片？”

Spock把目光移到他的脸上，抬起一根眉毛。

“如何？”

“我以为你不是看爱情片的那款。”

“显然你判断有误。”

“你喜欢这种死去活来的玩意？”Kirk的语气可以完整地将他心里的不可置信呈现出来。

“我并不是‘喜欢’，而是‘可以接受’。”

Kirk喃喃着：“哦不，不，伙计，你的形象在我心里崩塌了。”

“你对爱情片的刻板印象使你对我产生了偏见。”

“什么？嘿，别给我扣帽子，要怪就怪爱情本身吧。你能说这是个省事的玩意吗？”Kirk撇了撇嘴，“当你穿着昂贵的大衣时，保护它远离泥水和汤汁就够费事了，哪还有闲心和人相拥磨蹭，或者在餐厅里来一次约会，为此不得不在事后处理袖口和腰背处一片片的起球？”

他说着扬起一边手，把手肘努力地翻过来，夸张地皱着脸仿佛那儿现在就起了很多讨厌的小球：“许多时候你甚至没法自己搞定它，得送去干洗或者护理，让别人照顾你的东西。最后你会发现，那些印子少了很多，但总还是有些小毛球固执地不肯从你的大衣上离开，它会跟着你一辈子。”

Kirk把手放下，挤了挤眼睛：“为什么要这么麻烦呢？对我来说，一个不近身的亲吻就很好了。或者无数个。”

Spock对他的比喻露出感兴趣的表情，他几乎没有花时间思索，不急不缓地开了口：

“当那件大衣和他人亲密接触，它会染上与它本身有所区分的气味，它会将他人的体温传递给你。下一次凝视它时，你的脑中浮起的印象不再仅仅是‘昂贵’，而是记忆和情感。获得这些特质之前，你的大衣和世界上大部分外衣没有区别，你也许无法交换，但你会艳羡、嫉妒；只有在那之后，对你而言，它变得与众不同，他人身上所有华丽高级的衣服都无法取代它，”Spock的声音变得厚重了一些，“而这些特质，绝非是一次——或无数次嘴唇接触可以获得的。”

“我会用上舌头。”Kirk插嘴道。

Spock顿住了，半张着嘴，一时忘了词。

Kirk笑了起来，摸了摸鼻子，掩饰着他实际上不太自然的嘴角弧度。他意外于Spock的回答，但他执意反驳道：“可这解决不了起球，不是吗？”

“你要将之视为必须接受的代价。它们是一体的。你收获了，自然会被索取。”

“那我宁愿不获得。我们两清。”

Spock看着金发男孩轻浮的脸，目光很有分量：“保持完美并不是它存在的意义，变得独特才是。当你凝视它无瑕的表象时，你确实感到了满足吗？”

Kirk沉默了。

Spock不再逼迫他，目光试探性地在他的脸上梭巡。在许久没有得到回应后，黑发男人抿了抿唇，甚至看起来有些退缩。

“我并非……”

“起球不是最棘手的问题，”Kirk打断了他，“操，绝对不是。问题在于，我的大衣下枪和刀的轮廓会吓坏我的伴儿，毁掉这一切，他或者她甚至可能想要把它扒下来将我暴露在众人的目光下。失去你的大衣——我猜你明白我指的是什么——才是严重的后果，”Kirk在这里停顿了一下，片刻后才继续，“问题出在我身上的小玩意上，对吧？可我不能把它们取下，它们已经和我的血肉长在了一起。”

Spock的眼珠动了动，然后他的视线垂下，脚上蓝色的独角兽拖鞋似乎突然变得有研究价值了起来。Spock认为自己让话题变糟了，这使得Kirk叹了口气，他知道那不是Spock的错，让难得和他交流的他的室友感觉不好更不是他的本意。

出乎意料的是，尽管Spock仍然没有抬起眼帘，但他说话了。

“你要做的是，”Spock缓慢地说，声音很低但很稳定，拥有魔力一般可以使一颗急促跳动的心回归平缓，“拥抱一个不会对你赖以生存的习性感到惊讶的人。”

Kirk停顿了好一会儿。他的手指放在桌面上，五指收紧又逐渐放松，然后他允许自己露出一个笑容，非常真诚的那一种，这个笑容让他看起来就像是刚刚结束校园生活，就像一个平凡但充满冒险精神的、真正的年轻人。

“他可以‘惊讶’，只是……别惊讶得想把我铐上就行，”Kirk冲他的室友眨眨眼，说不清他这么说的目的，向Spock的想法妥协？调情？还是暗示Spock什么？他不知道，他知道的是现在一切都很好，他暂时不想考虑Spock的身份，不想记起父母，他想要顺其自然，“现在我得让我的嘴巴做该做的事了，操，我快饿死了。继续享受你的死去活来或者别的什么吧，Mr. Spock。谢谢你的意面。”

“‘Spock’.”Spock忽然说。

“什么？”

“叫我‘Spock’。”Spock重复道，脸颊似乎有点泛红，但Kirk看不清，电视屏幕的光太烦人了。

Kirk慢慢挑起眉毛，心里有什么东西开始哔啵作响，他往Spock的方向倾去，伸手撑住脑袋，露出小小的得意笑容。

“你先叫我。”

Spock换了个坐姿。

“你希望我如何称呼你。”

“‘Jim’就好，”Kirk用慈悲的语气说，引发了他的室友微微张大了眼睛，然后男孩得逞地大笑起来，“哦！别这样看着我，或者你可以叫我‘Kirk’，不过……你得拿你的名字来换。”

“我的名字即为Spock，”看出Kirk只是在开玩笑后，Spock看起来冷静多了，“我告知你的即为名，我的姓氏你无法……你很难发音。”

Kirk有些意外，不过很快就理解了，吸血鬼对家族姓氏可能有自己的说法。同时他弄明白了如果他的室友体内的血统是对半的——老天，他希望如此，他不想在未来发现Spock还有别的什么……美杜莎？塞壬？或者，呃，妖精的血统——那么他的父亲是吸血鬼而母亲是狼人，毕竟据他所知，狼人并没有人类无法发音的姓。

“好吧，就叫我‘Kirk’。”

Spock清了清嗓子，然后服从了金发男孩的指令。这个单词从混血的口中说出来并没有什么不同，如果不考虑它象征的意义的话。

 

 

/

Spock果然在受伤的第四天正常上班了。Kirk为此怀疑了一阵子，他不觉得一个正常的机构（虽说他很不赞同将边缘警察划作“正常”这一类）给它受伤的员工只放放三天假。

除非Spock是魔法生物、能快速痊愈的事实不是秘密。

这让Kirk感到一阵胆寒，有多少叛徒混在他们之间？

后天就是Kirk和McCoy约好的时间。这几天McCoy没怎么理他的骚扰，说是在收集他们的猎物的情报，因此Kirk没来得及问他武器的事。

枪支是违禁品，他原本不是很想在家里养着一个边缘警察时冒险收集军火，于是一直拖着没有补充物资；但也许McCoy会指望他能自备几把趁手的武器。而且，当然了，他还有一些针对枪械和核心芯片的改良妙招——加强魔法阵，巫师独家，效果因人而异，不可外传——有必要施展。武器改造是精妙的魔法技艺，相位枪虽然只分三种型号，精于此道的杀手却能用外观完全相同的武器碾压敌方。

Kirk算了一下时间。Spock下午才去上班，现在晚上十点刚过，他应该不会立刻回来。而这个点，是Kirk的“朋友”出洞的时间了。

 

 

/

Kirk和一个瘦骨嶙峋的男孩在他家楼下碰上，俩人站在一起，状似亲密无间地借了个火。

Kirk其实压根不会抽烟，燃了之后，只夹在指间看烟屁股忽明忽暗。

二人窃语几句，说着七拐八绕的黑话。片刻后，价格还没敲定，Kirk突然发现他的好邻居毛发悚立，两颗泛着红血丝的眼珠猛地一抬，死死盯着他的方向。Kirk的大脑疯狂运转起来，顾不上环境，条件反射地就想念咒文。

第一个拉丁单词已经吐了一半，Kirk这才觉察不对，那男孩惊惧交加的目光直直越过了他，落在他肩膀后的某一点。

Kirk得承认当有人对着他的背后露出见了鬼似的表情时，他是会觉得有点头皮发麻的。

Kirk回过头，一眼就看见了不远处昏暗路灯下站着的男人，男人的上半身隐在黑暗中，视线冷冰冰地刮在Kirk和他的同伴的脸上。

来人是Spock。

来人是 **边缘警察** 。

Kirk感觉到恶意在心里翻腾起来，心里的某一部分又在尖叫着“但那是Spock！”，两重情绪混杂在一起让他只想呕吐。但不行。他必须看起来一切正常，他必须茫然，必须无辜，他必须待在他的面具里。帷幕早已拉开，他在聚光灯下，他只能演下去。

Kirk擦了擦手心的汗，转过身来，横插在他浑身发抖的邻居前头。那是一个充满保护欲的姿势，Kirk希望他身后的家伙能够读懂，所以该死的，别再露出耗子见了猫的表情了。

“Spock，笑一笑，”Kirk半开着玩笑，“你这样也就我受得了，别吓着我朋友了。”

Spock的目光移动了起来，和Kirk的对上，出乎男孩意料的是，那不是他见过的目光。既不属于半夜遭遇的无名的盘查者，亦不属于陪他换药、探讨人生和爱情的混血室友，那其中的含义应当被解释为冷酷，却非常脆弱，如同破冰船前缓慢龟裂的冰层。

有一瞬间Kirk忘掉了所有戒备，只是迷惑着，单纯地想要弄懂他的室友的表情。

Spock向前迈了一步。Kirk反应过来，盯紧了对面的男人提防他下一个动作，一句咒语就压在舌下。但男人顿住了。片刻后，Spock抽身离开。

 

 

 

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

/ 

Kirk和男孩看着Spock上了楼，气氛立刻松懈下来，Kirk长吸一口气，这可不是他预想中的结果。Spock看到的是什么，他的室友和一个罪犯有交情？还是他的室友正准备和一个罪犯交易？或者他们都想多了，Spock只是对看起来像是泡在大麻里长大的陌生人感到戒备？

Kirk转回身子时，看到的是一个表情凶恶，眼窝里却填着疲倦和恐惧的小孩，他还在发抖，干巴巴的皮囊上仿佛被人放了一把火。

Kirk犹豫了一阵子。他应该揭穿Spock的身份，警告男孩提高警惕，因为他这倒腾“军火”的好邻居是名亡灵，而不是所有魔法生物都和他一样，有敢于引狼入室的好奇心的。但这样一来他就没法解释他和Spock的关系了。他可不是什么该死的间谍。

没想到男孩率先后退了一步，嘶哑地说：“离我远点。”

Kirk有些意外，他知道了什么？

“滚开，”那男孩无意识般地反复说着，“滚，别再找我。”

Kirk摊开双手示意他不会纠缠，然后男孩跑远了。

该死的，很好，这下他弄不到武器了。

吸血鬼以血维生，亡灵则需要脑髓。智慧生物的脑髓对他们来说最有营养，但杀害智慧生物与屠杀家畜的其中意味是完全不同的。文明社会里一部分亡灵无法接受本能，于是只吃牲畜，摄入的营养不足，变得尤其瘦弱。Kirk的这位邻居就是后者的一员。

而另一部分接纳了本性的，是凶恶残忍的存在。它们在夜间猎食，在胸前挂上一块骨牌，这独特的身份标识取材自亡灵亲手敲碎的第一个头颅，这枚骨片日后会不断吸收它们的猎物的怨气，成为亡灵的杀器之一。Spock起初正是把Kirk误认为这种亡灵。

但怨气是神秘的存在。它因残忍的死法而生，但没人能说清这所谓“残忍”的程度，也没有生物可以彻底驾驭它们。亡灵可以将它们亲手造成的怨气束缚在骨牌上，却无法在骨牌被击碎、怨气释出后掌控它们的行动，寻仇的怨气会将亡灵吞噬。破坏骨牌和破坏狼人的图腾，对原身造成的效果是毁灭性的。

Kirk往楼上走。今天的事情疑点重重，他试图找到答案。

——问题在于，他的邻居的脖子上没挂着“狗牌”，边缘警察没有理由认得出来。起初Kirk也不知道，出于警觉，他用设法弄来的男孩的血液和头发为原料施展了逆咒，才弄明白他的身份。而男孩又为什么对Spock躲躲闪闪？他不该知道Spock是边缘警察才对。

Kirk隐约产生了一个猜测——

一切是可以解释得通的，前提是Spock和他的好邻居相互认识。

但也太他妈荒谬了！羊能从狼的嘴下安然脱身吗？

屋子里没开灯，Kirk顶着一头郁气开了门，回身把门关上，对着门站了会，越发感觉想不通。他抬手插进脑袋两侧的发间，烦躁地搓了搓，盯着门把手半晌，又不解气地踹了几下门。等他气喘吁吁地稳住身子后总算感觉好受了点，Kirk摸索着墙上的开关，目光找着鞋架上挂着的镜子。灯光亮起，他看见了镜子里自己鸡窝似的发型，以及……站在不远处的Spock。

Spock的目光正和镜子里的他对上。

Kirk猛地挺直了背，感觉到整个脸颊都热了起来，一时也忘了生闷气，干咳了一声说：“Spock？”

Spock没有回话，Kirk在他的视线里装作若无其事地把发型理好，又对着镜子站了会，半晌才找回声音：“……你刚才干什么吓我朋友？”

“‘朋友’？”

“也不算，是邻居，但他帮过我几次，叫声朋友说得过去吧。”

“此人不宜结交。”

Kirk盯着他：“你们认识？”

Spock始终沉着脸，显然不准备回答。Kirk的那个不可思议的猜测竟然是要得到印证了。同时他感到非常不舒服，他绝对不会放任那亡灵去死，没人有资格那么做。

“什么意思？Spock，给我个解释，我总不能莫名其妙地和我的朋友断交吧。”

“你的这位‘朋友’是个麻烦，Kirk，他不是你应当接触的。”

“说得好像我怕麻烦一样，”Kirk往客厅走去，从冰箱里拿了瓶啤酒，“啊哦，对不起，你没有说服我。”

Spock的眉头皱了起来：“你不信任我吗？”

Kirk喝了几口，抹了把嘴，冲他耸了耸肩：“知道你是警察，但我更相信我的判断力。”

“他正在被追查。”

Kirk的眼睛忽闪起来，他咽下一口酒，含糊但很欢快地说：“哇，真的？我还不知道他这么有魅力。那小孩犯了什么事？逛了不合法的红灯区？还是偷了哪位名流千金的心了？”

“Kirk，认真听，你会被牵连。一旦他被发现，我知道你会帮他藏匿，那么你有95％的概率面临牢狱之灾，87.7％的概率在搏斗中被击毙。”

Kirk继续喝着他的酒。他斜躺在沙发上，一只脚垂在一旁晃动着，当Spock说完后死死地盯着他时，只是挥了挥手，脸上挂着“吓唬人吧”的笑容。他的态度似乎刺激了Spock。

“我尚不知你是可以为‘帮过几次忙’的邻居丢掉生命的人，”男人几乎可以说是怒气冲冲，“既然如此，何不在我下次执勤时与我结伴？有我在场不会任由你丧命——即使我知道你享受这个——只是丢掉一只胳膊或小腿而已。成交？”

“你他妈说什么呢，”Kirk猛地坐了起来，酒瓶撂在桌上发出一声巨响，“有人教过你怎么好好说话吗？我他妈爱护着他你管得着？来，来你说说，他到底犯了什么错要被抓，还要牵连帮他的人去死？他他妈活得已经很难了你看不出来吗！”

“事必有因，”Spock冷冷地说，“你不需要知道。”

Kirk瞪着男人，怒火如浪潮般重重地拍击着他的胸膛。他想要尖叫出所有恶毒的咒语，想问Spock和他的边缘警察们为什么始终不肯放过这些无辜的人，问Spock他自己的家族都能因为不吸人血被人接纳，为何就是容不下苦苦约束自我的别族！

“你必须远离他，”Spock严厉地说，“Kirk，为了你自己好。”

Kirk灌了几口酒，试图把嘴边的话压下去，这时他抓着酒瓶的手指忽然缩紧了。

Spock的话风有些古怪，他为什么执意阻止自己？

Kirk放下瓶子，看向他的室友，目光试探着追逐他的表情变化，Spock很快意识到了他在做什么，脸上不自然起来。

“你在关心我？”

Spock似乎被一口气呛住了，双眉猛地挑了起来，Kirk看着这情景，张了张口，他得说他的震惊程度和对面男人是一样的。

“他的事情很复杂，对吗？你不想我因为他受到伤害？”Kirk慢慢地说，“你不让我们结交是因为这个？怕我白丢了命？不是因为你觉得他不是个好人？”

Spock的脸色变了又变，最后，他没有做出回答，而是长长呼出了一口气。这个动作像极了叹气，但Kirk无法确定。Spock会叹气吗？

“Kirk，你不该了解太多。”

“但我想知道。”

“而我不会让你知道。你不属于那个世界。”Spock凝视着他，目光深沉，以至于Kirk忽然觉得那是一个指引，他能沿着它穿过这个身份不明的男人身前重重的迷雾，他几乎碰到了内部真实的灵魂。

但Spock切断了目光交流。

Kirk盯着他垂下来的睫毛，距离又被拉开了，感触似乎都成了错觉。上帝在触碰前蜷起了伸出的手指，亚当的神智依旧昏昏不明。

Spock没再看他，只向他的方向点了点头，转身往房间走去。

“Spock。”Kirk下意识叫住了他。

Spock停了下来，侧头询问。Kirk犹豫了。他想问什么，问为什么要关心他？如果Spock说是出于友谊怎么办？不，Spock当然是出于友谊，他以为Spock的意思是什么？

况且他怎么会那么想？

他是巫师，Spock是边缘警察，他们之间下不起玫瑰花雨，空中悬着的只有一把利剑。

“我想说……过几天我要出趟门。”

“公务？”

“呃，算吧，是‘工作’。”

Spock似乎皱了皱眉，然后表示明白了。Kirk伸了个懒腰，酒瓶瓶口贴到嘴边前忍不住调侃了一下。

“嘿，看好家。”

Spock瞟了他一眼。

“自然。保重身体，晚安。”

男人关上了房门。Kirk喝了几口酒，挠了挠头。

什么玩意，保重身体？

 

 

/

Kirk八点半就上了飞行器。好久不早起了，他只觉得在自己的座位上坐下时上下眼皮都还粘着，等到眼睛能睁开时，纽约已经到了。

离飞行器落地还有三五分钟，机舱音响里放起一段纯音乐，选曲子的人可能觉得这节奏特别舒心，播得震天响，Kirk烦得直搓头发，再一想到近在咫尺的McCoy和他即将揭开的身世，被睡意赶跑的紧张和不安渐渐回笼。

午后一点正是阳光充足的时刻，窗外各式金属外壳的建筑物笼罩着一片金光，Kirk翻出外套穿上，有点晃神。秋季的东海岸比西海岸冷多了，建筑物也密集得令人压抑，Kirk的流亡生涯还没涉足纽约，一切对他来说都陌生而新奇。

机械女声报站时Kirk捏了捏鼻梁，把脑袋放空，拎着行李下了飞行器。

McCoy还是那么用心，掐着他落地的时间给他发了信息，把出口位置来回强调了几遍。Kirk被他弄烦了就揶揄他，问他牌子带了没，得到一阵情感充沛的叫嚣。

Kirk终于找到那个该死的难找的通道时，真的看见外头有个男人拿了块硬纸板做的牌子，一脸丢脸地半举不举着，上书“热烈欢迎JTK莅临视察”。Kirk笑了起来。

McCoy和他脑海里的形象几乎完全吻合，是个深色头发、肩宽背阔的挺拔男人，而McCoy当然也老远就认出了Kirk。神色匆忙的人流里就那一个傻逼笑得要在地上打滚了。

McCoy露出狰狞的面目，Kirk张开双臂，二人交换了一个狠狠的拥抱，像一对老友阔别多年终于重逢。

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为决定采用Kirk视角来叙述，而仅用一个视角是无法清晰展现人物关系进展的，所以大家尽可以和叽姆一起随意揣测Spock的态度，不要抓狂~我就是想要我们一起体验暗恋的揪心感觉（ntm）
> 
> 小尖其实是可温柔的嗷
> 
>  
> 
> 几个注解：
> 
> 1\. 写上帝和亚当那句时我脑中的画面是著名的《创造亚当》~（壁画链接:https://gss0.bdstatic.com/-4o3dSag_xI4khGkpoWK1HF6hhy/baike/c0%3Dbaike150%2C5%2C5%2C150%2C50/sign=2498f675ad4bd11310c0bf603bc6cf6a/2f738bd4b31c87014d86a0e0277f9e2f0708ff80.jpg）
> 
> 2\. 这篇文里我把SK两人放在加州近洛杉矶那块，具体位置待定（或者虚构？），但一定不是旧金山，旧金山我没去过，不太敢写日常，怕失真；另外，此时的加州是没现在这么地广人稀了的，毕竟是好久之后的事了~
> 
> 3\. 八点出发下午到是因为东西海岸时差，飞行器的话我估摸也就飞两三个小时吧？（为毛要这么认真啊口胡）


	10. Chapter 10

/

“怎么样？”

McCoy看了他一眼：“果然是蓝眼睛。”

“……”Kirk说，“我说我们接下来干什么，不过你要说这个的话，你没我想象的那么帅。”

McCoy诅咒了一句，打量了他片刻，又说：“你算是你们家族里最弱小最漂亮的吧？”

Kirk大叫一声，扔开行李去掐棕发男人的脖子，McCoy一边笑一边躲着，还不忘补充：“金发蓝眼睛的品相可不多见，还有你这肌肉量……在我见过的里面算是垫底的了。喂，臭小子，住手！”

“闭嘴，”Kirk龇牙咧嘴地说，“这还在外面呢。”

“我又没说出来。”

McCoy走到前面去找他的车了，Kirk跟在后面，后知后觉地发现背上出了一层汗。他的身上几乎全是破绽，哪有巫师装得像狼人的？可他要怎么和McCoy坦白啊……

二人进了McCoy的车，Kirk不爽地屈起一双长腿：“干嘛不开飞行器？”

McCoy淡定道：“没有那玩意。”

Kirk才不信他一个标点符号，飞行器早就不是什么稀有货了。但McCoy没给他探究的机会，扔了块pad给他，让他看饕餮的资料。Kirk摆弄了一会，怀疑手上这个是块PADD，只是没有原主人的启动咒就找不到 **网站** 。

Kirk捅了McCoy一下：“喂，来点血。”

“操！让我好好开车，”McCoy看了他一眼，马上知道他想干什么了，“行了别猜了，这就是PADD。”

Kirk颇感无趣地缩回椅子里。咒语只是启动 **网站** 的办法之一，另一种是将毛发和血液用特殊的焚烧咒点燃，让 **网站** 识别。

魔法生物天生拥有调动魔力的能力，但必须借助由拉丁文谱写的咒语。这是非常深奥精巧的学问，一旦一个微小的细节发生变动，效果就会是天壤之别。不同种族的魔法生物对咒语的敏感程度大有不同，大多数种族只能掌握拥有某种特质的咒语，例如光精灵熟知“光”、“叶”和“风”，狼人了解“利”和“速度”，他们可以熟练操纵相关的咒语，甚至不需要动用有声咒，只需要默念无声咒。

魔法生物也不是不可以调用他们不熟悉的咒语，只不过如上文所说，很可能会在使用过程中经历一些他们自己都没意识到的变更，带来严重后果。唯有巫师，这一种族对万物敏感，他们能最大限度地使用咒语，准确地调动任何特质的魔力。

创造 **网站** 的巫师们在凝练咒语时，尽量降低了使用者的门槛，这样一来，启动咒是无特质的，焚烧毛发和血液的咒语只需要对“火焰”进行非常基础的调用，这是魔法生物都可以做到的。

承载 **网站** 的PADD对应唯一的启动咒或毛发、血液，启动咒因人而异，特殊的焚烧咒则是通用的。因此如果Kirk对McCoy的PADD念自己的启动咒， **网站** 不会作出反应；但Kirk拿着McCoy的血和头发就能正常唤醒 **网站** 了。

“我和你说了这次住我家，对吧？不过不止我们两个，等会我带你见几个朋友，都是魔法生物，他们和我们一起住。”

Krik“嗯”了一声，有点惊讶，McCoy居然还要和人合租，他还以为他是富二代来着。

“什么时候抓人？”

“越快越好，”McCoy一打方向盘，上了高速，“到家再说，定个行动计划。”

很快Kirk就发现他的想法大错特错——什么合租！McCoy家根本就是在别墅群里！这个小区不光偏僻难找，而且是全封闭式，Kirk对眼前壮观的独栋感到颇为震惊，再看一身皮夹克、白T恤和松松垮垮的棕色长裤，胡子拉碴的McCoy，顿时有种看的不是富二代，而是暴发户的感觉。

McCoy按着他的头进电梯，狠狠地揪了揪他的头发。

家里的两个男人在他们进门时都站了起来，其中的亚洲男人冲他们露出笑容：“嗨，久仰大名。我是Hikaru Sulu，医生找我给你打打下手。”

又指旁边有些局促的漂亮男孩：“这是Chekov，技术型的，好欺负。”

Kirk笑了起来，上去和Sulu握了手，转向那个“好欺负”。

“你好Chekov，我是James，叫Jim就行。”

男孩好像真的很好欺负，脸红了大半，挺认真地回他：“泥嚎Jim，窝叫……噢，Sulu介绍了。”

几人都笑起来，McCoy赶紧招呼他带Kirk熟悉家庭电脑系统，要不Chekov自己能烧起来了。Kirk跟着小孩转了几圈，念了几次口令，在McCoy给他准备的房间放好行李，看着衣柜门自动滑上，感叹道：“这比咒语还好用啊，我下次搬家一定挑个有电脑的。”

“泥现在的家腻没有电脑吗？”Chekov惊奇地看着他。

“没有啊，有些小区是不配备电脑的。”

Chekov摇摇头，随即有些尴尬：“窝不是瞧不起……”

Kirk笑着摇了摇头。Chekov看着就像是被保护得很好的小少爷，Kirk都奇怪他的老朋友为什么要把这样的小孩带去做这么危险的事，也许是有什么长处相当过人吧。

小男孩却还是一副闯了祸的样子，凑上来想接Kirk的背包，Kirk笑着躲他：“哎！真没事，哪能让你帮我……”

Kirk的手蹭过Chekov的发梢，巫师猛地顿住了。

Chekov茫然，也停了下来，二人离得很近。

“你……”

Kirk死死地盯着Chekov大睁的双眼，那双浅色的眼珠里似乎流动着绚烂的光芒。Kirk无声施咒，再次抬手碰上Chekov的棕发，顿时，浓郁的银色在男孩眼中现形。

“你们好了……”

McCoy站在滑开的房门外，看着眼前两位相距不足三英寸、其中一个还摸着对方头发的好友：“……没有。”

“你搞什么！”

McCoy把懵懂的Chekov赶了出去，扭头按住了同样恍惚的Kirk。

“说话！”McCoy简直不知道该摆什么表情好，“你你你……看上他了？”

Kirk下意识说：“Spock？”

McCoy：“？”

Kirk猛地回神：“什么？哦，你说那只独……Chekov？靠，你想太多了！”

“那你们刚才……”

“刚才？”

Kirk和McCoy对视半晌，后者毛骨悚然，因为他这位历来不要脸的朋友逐渐逐渐地……脸红了。

“操！操！还说你没有？”

“我没有！”Kirk捂住脸，“不是你想的那样！你怎么不告诉我他的身份啊！”

话音落下Kirk就后悔了，魔法生物非常忌讳不经允许就被揭穿身份，所以他即使好奇得抓心挠肺也没问McCoy这方面的事情，当然McCoy也没有主动探寻过他的。他刚想补救，男人就瞪着他说：“我说了他们是魔法生物啊，难道还要我背一遍家谱？”

Kirk倍感无力：“重点……重点是……Chekov他……他是……”

“独角兽？”McCoy问。

Kirk点头。

McCoy的脸色又变了变。

“那声‘嘤嘤嘤’，不是你吧？”

身高一米八、能徒手捏死邪恶亡灵的Kirk从指缝中露出双眼，娇羞地看着他。

McCoy：“……”

他拖了张椅子过来坐下，威严地看向Kirk，二人对视几秒，他又回身把Kirk打开的行李箱拖过来，捡出一根皮带在手上折了一次，然后“啪”地打在手心。

Kirk感觉脖子上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“SM啊？别吧，我既没看上Chekov也没看上你。”

McCoy怒目：“别嬉皮笑脸！说清楚你这是什么反应。”

Kirk做了个投降的手势：“好吧不逗你了，知道你要保护他们……我没什么不好的意思，我就是……特别喜欢独角兽……”

“……”McCoy看着他，“你从三岁之后就没长大过吗？”

“喂，有的是人一把年纪还喜欢独角兽的。”

“这么狂热的我只见过你，你都快亲上去了——”

“行了行了Bones，”Kirk冲上去一把拽起McCoy，“我快饿死了，吃东西去——Sulu！有吃的吗？”

McCoy刚才在外面准备的牛排已经煎好了，Chekov正在摆盘，和Sulu在餐桌上各找了个位置坐下。Kirk一马当先，直奔Chekov身旁的座位，殷勤地为男孩叠好餐巾，以老母亲的心怀隔三差五关注一下男孩的用餐情况，几次问他要不要加黑胡椒，一旦得到肯定的答复就欢快地折磨起研磨器来。用完餐后二人仍旧形影不离，Chekov看投影他就帮换台，Chekov口渴了他就端来一冰桶的饮料，Chekov坐在沙发里，他就把手臂搁在男孩背后，手指顺着Chekov柔软的浅棕色短发有一下没一下地蹭着。McCoy对他以撸猫撸狗的手法撸独角兽一事佩服得五体投地。

Sulu侧过头，对棕发男人做口型：一见钟情？

McCoy不忍卒睹地移开了脸。

Chekov回房间找资料时，Kirk把他的朋友拉进房间。

“我还是头次看到独角兽啊，”Kirk捧着Chekov的几根头发，估计是撸头毛的时候粗暴了点，“活的独角兽！我操，跟我拖鞋的触感太不一样了。”

“你能别跟个变态似的吗？”McCoy拍了一下他的脑袋。

就在这时，Kirk手心里的头发发出一蓬温和的白光，在McCoy震惊的注视下，光芒散去，一小撮柔软的雪白色毛发显出原形。从它的光泽可以推测出这一缕毛发的拥有者的本体是多么美丽。

“这是……”

“独角兽的绒毛，”Kirk笑得一脸傻气，“你要提醒他别随便让人碰，就这个，可是不少邪恶咒语的配方，能启动成打的上古诅咒。”

“这是，”McCoy重复了一遍，紧盯着Kirk，“狼人的能力吗？”

 

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 话说那声“嘤嘤嘤”，其实Kirk发出的是Awwww~~的声音……但是我不知道大家能不能都想象出来，所以换成娘唧唧的嘤嘤了。听起来的话就是老美（主要是妹子2333）面对小萌物时特别喜欢发出的叹气一样的、尾音向下的“嗷噢~~~”声……配合“这tm可爱了我一脸”的表情
> 
> (´,,•∀•,,`)


	11. Chapter 11

/

Kirk的表情空白了一秒，然后笑起来，甩出他的狗狗眼。“这个……现形咒嘛，很简单的，想学吗Bones？”

“我看得出那是什么，”McCoy皱起眉头，“我也知道那是巫师的把戏。”

“不，”Kirk下意识地否定道，“不是巫师。”

McCoy叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀：“Jim，我不是在逼你……”

Kirk攥紧了手中那一缕绒毛，他不想让McCoy觉得受伤，他没有恶意。男人收回手冲他笑了笑，往门口走去，给他留出个人空间。Kirk在焦急中灵光一闪——幻术！用幻术变一只狼出来不就好了？

“Bones，等等，给你看看我的狼形。”

他背在身后的掌心亮起不易察觉的光，但下一秒，McCoy就伸来一只手按住了那团光亮。

“小子，你在用幻术。”

Kirk一时拿这个老江湖没辙。他咬了咬牙，决定不论如何把这件事圆过去，不禁起了另一个念头。既然McCoy能分辨咒语，不如加以误导，同时启动两个咒语，让他看起来是在现形，实际上起效的却是幻术。唯一的问题是Kirk不知道狼人显形靠的是什么咒语，不过想来和现形咒也不会差太多。

Kirk身上光芒大放，两个层叠的咒语同时放出，当他得意地对上他的朋友又惊又怒的视线时，男巫还没有发现哪儿出了问题。耀眼的白光立即将二人团团包围，一声鹰唳伴随威严的狼嗥被隔音效果极强的特殊墙壁封闭在房间内，几秒后光芒淡去，湛蓝狼眼对上了一对铜铃大小的明亮棕眸。

两只庞然大物撞在了一起，白金色巨狼往后摔了个四脚朝天，而金棕色的鹰头马身有翼兽只来得及扑腾了两下翅膀就一屁股坐到了床上。

伴随一声巨响，床榻了。

Kirk：“……”

McCoy：“……”

Kirk：“我操了，饕餮、独角兽、鹰头马身有翼兽——你们的生命中是只存在珍惜物种吗？”

McCoy咆哮：“Tiberius Kirk——”

白狼翻身而起，四肢着地极其别扭地蹒跚了几步，而后一抖毛，像人似的直立起来撒丫子狂奔。身后的巨鹰已经不顾一切地扑了上来，Kirk只得高举两只前爪抱头，挨了McCoy一顿狂啄。

“对不起对不起对不起！忘了你的手还没拿开……哎呀，疼！疼！Bones，轻点！”

McCoy一扇翅膀，在他面前“咚”地落地，前爪刨了刨地毯，瞬间出现四道切口粗糙的划痕。他偏过头来，用一只眼睛盯住瑟瑟发抖的巨狼。

“你还用幻象？”

Kirk忙用了反咒，滑稽地人立着的白金狼在光芒一闪后恢复成人，现出被啄成了鸟窝造型的金发男孩，在巨兽的注目下又退一步。

“又……又看出来了？”

McCoy对着他的手臂就是一啄，Kirk夸张地惨叫一声，那鹰才昂起头来恨铁不成钢地说：“你那只狼，站起来连那什么……都没有。”

Kirk呻吟了一声，有点脸红。幻象并不是凭空臆造的，施咒者需要对幻象的本体了如指掌，幻象才能逼真、精细。Kirk当然了解狼人，但狼人对他具有实实在在的性吸引力，他可拉不下老脸去揣摩人家的生殖器，变幻的时候也就遗漏了这点。

他又看向McCoy。

McCoy非常帅气，他的四肢粗壮有力，爪尖锋利，两只翅膀微微张开，气势磅礴。他的羽毛是金棕色的，全身泛着光泽，而头顶部、脖颈和胸前点缀着少量深棕色的斑点，厚重坚硬的鹰喙在尖部呈现出一个优雅、锐利的短钩。此时，那双鹰眸射出坚定目光，愈显得巨兽沉稳霸气。

Kirk感觉有点手痒，想要上去摸摸，他及时换成抬手挠了挠头发。

“对……对不起，”Kirk尴尬地清了清嗓子，“直接让你现形了。”

McCoy甩甩脑袋：“道什么歉，本来也没打算瞒你。就是有点儿……突然。”

二人看向四周。天花板上的吊灯被狂野起飞的McCoy蹭掉了几盏，桌椅东倒西歪，床塌了一半，地毯上还留有好医生的犯罪证据。

Kirk：“……维修费我出。”

McCoy抬头欲啄，男巫连忙按住了深棕色的喙，McCoy把他甩开。

“你小子！别总想着耍花招就行，我可没别的小鬼好糊弄。”

Kirk警惕地看着他的喙尖儿：“我说！我全都说！不过你不能变回来么？”

McCoy翅膀怒张：“变不回来！我的变形是有冷却时间的。”

这倒是个冷知识。很多生物都可以自由控制人形和原形的切换了，狼人就可以。

“不过，Jim，”McCoy回头梳了梳羽毛，扭回来后喙尖上顶了根软软的浅色羽毛，“你的身份说不说随你，要是觉得不好受……你笑什么？”

Kirk咳嗽几声，把眼角笑出来的眼泪抹掉，摇了摇头：“别担心，是我要说。而且我想你也快猜到了。”

McCoy似乎一瞬间也有点不自在，他匍匐下来，看着Kirk也坐到他面前。他慢慢地说：“‘Tiberius Kirk’，怎么会有这么巧合的重名，我早该想到。”

Kirk耸了耸肩就当回答了，他抬起手，在McCoy目光的默许下安抚性地摸了摸他好友的后颈，金棕色的羽毛坚硬而顺滑：“现在你知道了，我是巫师，不是什么狼人。”

“我搞不懂你怎么能在狼人的板块发言。”

“噢，这就是个比较难以启齿的故事了，”Kirk笑着说，“我……父亲，你知道的，是狼人的伴侣。他触碰那个狼人的图腾，缔结精神链接时，我还没有成年。巫师传承在我们成年之前都有效，所以……”

“你父亲作为狼人的伴侣，被当成了狼人，而你被传承影响了。那时你在打造PADD？”

Kirk挑眉：“很聪明，Bones。”

“生活真够离奇的。”McCoy嘟哝道。

“不总是这样吗，”Kirk轻松地说，“你还是鹰头马身有翼兽呢，你们也就比饕餮的人数多一点吧，”他看着一脸苦恼的McCoy，感觉很有意思，有点忍不住话头，“而且，你记得我室友吧？”

McCoy发出了一声短促的尖啸以示不满：“忘不了，那个听起来是个烂人的狼人，还和边缘警察混在一起。哦，你还喜欢人家。老天，这样就能说通了，你说狼人对你有吸引力，对吧？是因为传承？”

“对，”Kirk有点脸红，“好吧，不管怎么样，他其实……不是狼人。”

McCoy错愕地看着他。

Kirk连忙声明：“这次不是我要瞒着你啊，我一开始也不知道。他是狼人，但不全是。他是狼人和吸血鬼的混血。”

McCoy已经目瞪口呆了。他不是没有见过混血，但吸血鬼……他们竟然愿意和别的种族通婚？

“这就奇怪了，”McCoy愣愣地说，“吸血鬼为什么会结交边缘警察？我以为他们从来不参与外界和魔法生物的纷争。”

Kirk挠了挠头：“说到这个，他也不止是和那群苍蝇混在一起。他……呃，他就是边缘警察。”

McCoy猛地站了起来，把Kirk掀了个四脚朝天。男孩手忙脚乱地爬了起来，安抚开始用一百种不同方式诅咒Spock的他的朋友。

“别激动，Bones！我会搞定他的。”

McCoy停了下来，直直盯着男孩的眼睛：“他没有伤害你吧？该死的，为什么不干掉他或者早点告诉我？我这就——”

“我没事，他不知道我是巫师。听我说，Bones，我不觉得他是我们以为的那样，”Kirk犹豫了一下，想起了他们分别前吵的那一架，“他……他放过了一个亡灵。”

McCoy侧着脑袋，一只铜铃大的眼睛眯了起来：“你看见了？”

“我在场。”

“你怎么保证他之后不会去找麻烦？”

“我不知道，但起码那个小亡灵不会在这片呆了，他追不到的，”Kirk顿了顿，“而且我很怀疑，他们之前就认识。那是个没有骨牌的亡灵。”

McCoy没有追问下去。没有骨牌的亡灵看起来就是干巴巴的人类，Kirk的说法有道理。

“我保证，Bones，他要是真是那种人，我一定亲手干掉他。”Kirk认真地说。

McCoy放空了一会，然后骂骂咧咧起来。

“Jim，你真让人不省心。”

Kirk笑了起来，知道McCoy暂时不会找Spock的麻烦了。他不禁想到Spock居然还试图把他这盏不省油的灯从别的麻烦里推开。

金棕色的鹰头马身有翼兽站了起来，有力的翅膀扇起一阵风，Kirk抬手挡住了脸，放下时，衣衫不整的成年男人就出现在了面前。McCoy招呼了他一声，示意他一起出去，Kirk忽然想起了什么，一把拽住了男人的手臂，揽住他的肩不让他走。

“就没什么想说的？”

McCoy无奈地被他揽着：“你想听什么？”

“什么都行，给我点面子Bones，你被我瞒了这么久……”

McCoy哼了一声：“行了，你不是想听什么，你根本就是害怕听到。跟你说吧，小子，我一直对你们巫师和狼人间的成见嗤之以鼻。狼人，还是出逃的巫师，我不觉得有什么区别。你父亲的事，我不会劝你放下，但我想有一天你还是会想通。你已经有了体会，还觉得爱上狼人是可怕的事情吗？”

Kirk沉默了很长时间，McCoy没有再说话，只是等待着。

“总之，”终于，男孩妥协般抹了把脸，“我和我父亲还是不一样的。我不会为了爱情什么都不顾。他抛弃了我，把我丢在已经容不下我们的巫师之间，自己和伴侣跑了。”

McCoy皱起眉头，觉得事情不该是这样的，起码不这么简单，他对年长的Kirk有所耳闻，那是一名温和坚毅的伟大巫师。但他没有说话，被Kirk用力搂了搂肩膀，在男孩放开他后，他笑着替男孩顺了顺头发。

“电脑，开门，”McCoy说着又看了Kirk一眼，“至于你那个边缘警察室友，我倒是很感兴趣，狼人和吸血鬼居然没有生殖隔离。你说你不会为爱情冲动？那我可以放心对他进行活体解剖了。”

Kirk抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，又搓了搓手臂，感觉纽约的秋天确实挺冷。

 

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

/

Sulu和Chekov对Kirk二人毫无预兆地长谈了二十分钟、以及拆迁队过境般的一室惨状表示了震惊，Kirk安慰小独角兽说他们只是“友好会谈”、“没人打架”，Sulu则站在一旁看了看他俩又看向McCoy，上前拍了拍男人凌乱的衣衫，低声道：“始乱终弃是人的本性，别往心里去。”

McCoy：“……”

随即Kirk被拍了一下后脑勺，他跳起来瞪了McCoy一眼，男人咬着牙对他说：“说正事了，跟我们来。”

四人停在三楼的一扇门前。

“这是哪？”

“会议室。”Sulu说。

房门滑开后，里面的空间很大，但只有一张巨大的床和沿墙壁摆放的书柜，靠窗的那边倒是有几个沙包沙发，只是怎么看也不像是正经议事的地方。

“先问一句，”Kirk谨慎地说，“我们不是要在床上‘开会’吧？”

McCoy给了他一个白眼，Sulu笑了起来，推了一把Chekov，说：“上！”

Chekov欢呼一声，在Kirk震惊的视线里冲了出去，跳起来往床上扑去。Kirk觉得有趣，想看看男孩被蓬松的床垫弹起来的样子，然后他呆住了——Chekov扑上去后，接触到床单的地方亮起一片白光，床垫被压得向下陷去，Chekov则像是被白光和鼓起的床垫吞了进去，要不了几秒整个人就消失了。

蓝色的床垫慢慢鼓回原样，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

“空间魔法！”Kirk惊喜地叫起来，“巫师从来都是用魔法阵当‘门’的，要么就是各种古老的物件——但是床垫？真有想法！”

McCoy挂着一脸的骄傲，教给他进这扇“门”的咒语，比了个手势示意他试试。Kirk也跑了起来，默念着咒语，扑上去时感到确实压住了床垫，但很快眼前一片光芒闪过，重力拉着他往后倒去。视野再次变得清晰时，Kirk看见了头顶上望不到尽头的漆黑空间，手摸到了身下坚硬的地面。

空中漂浮着一个个雕花木盒，星星点点的白色和黄色的光芒在它们四周俏皮地旋转，是这些魔法托起了木盒。空间不算很大，但非常高，以至于高处漂浮着的木盒在光点包裹下看起来像一颗颗星星，忽明忽暗。空间的尽头是浅黄色砖头砌成的墙壁，插着明亮的火把，火焰里隐约浮现出一些跃动的图案。

Kirk维持着仰躺的姿势，直到Chekov的脑袋在他正上方出现，Kirk被拉了起来。McCoy和Sulu也过来了，McCoy摊了摊手：“怎么样？”

“能改改传送的方式就好了，”Kirk笑着说，“躺在地上容易感冒。”

“我们可不是缺个精通这些的巫师吗。”

McCoy的话音落下，另外二人都惊讶了。

“Jim，太好了！你是巫师？”Sulu叫道，“我以为你是狼人。”

“是我弄错了，”McCoy抢先说，Kirk感激地看了他一眼，“那说好了，等会你帮我们完善‘门’。”

“没问题。火里的又是怎么回事？”

“是我，”Sulu笑得有些不好意思，他挥了挥手，一根火把上金红色的明火就跳了下来，被他引到身前，“无聊的时候我会在这画画。”他的手指伸进了火焰里，食指向上拉动时勾起一点白色的火焰，他把它放在一处，然后收回双手，把那团火焰扭转了一个角度，让Kirk看到了其中图案的全貌。

“鹰？”Kirk佩服地看着，这只鹰用白、金和红三色的火苗画得惟妙惟肖，作为眼珠高光的白色火焰跳动着，仿佛为它赋予了生命，随即他意识到什么，“这不是Bones吗？”

McCoy相当不耐烦地推着Sulu让他把那团火放回原位，嘟囔着：“你就是总不认真开会，才有时间弄这个。”

“有时真的很没意思啊，”Sulu抗议道，放那团火焰回去了，“讨论半天也下不了决定，要我说，我们这就是缺个好用的脑袋。”

“我这不是带了一颗进来了吗，”McCoy看向Kirk，男孩吓了一跳，“他大学读的是指挥系。”

“我毕业两年多了，”Kirk的心脏狂跳着，指尖似乎在发热，但他必须说出事实，“也不是什么好学校，本来想考星舰学院的，可我那时没有心思备考，也付不起学费。”

“试试，”McCoy坚定地看着他，“你有这个天赋。”

Sulu和Chekov竟然也对着他点了点头，Kirk一时脸红，而后又觉得有些古怪，他扯过McCoy低声说：“搞什么鬼？不就是干掉一只流窜的坏蛋，怎么这么严肃？”

McCoy看起来仍然一派轻松，摇了摇头，没有回答，反而把他推开，说：“好了，来给我们新的大脑灌输一些知识吧，”他指向Sulu，“你看到他操纵火焰的能力了，猜猜他的身份？”

“这太有难度了，”Kirk笑了起来，“给我点血和头发？我这有个鉴别身份用的逆咒正蓄势待发呢。”

Sulu夸张地护住了脖子：“我说！我是幽灵。”

幽灵，这种会隐身的人形生物是跟踪、卧底的第一人选，的确擅长操纵火焰，不过——

“幽灵不都是……”Kirk惊讶。

“白嫩嫩的脆弱小孩？我是个特例，还去学了拳脚。虽然一般来说我只要管好飞行器，但干仗缺人的话我也能顶上。”

McCoy转向Chekov。

“Chekov是独角兽，他的鸣叫可以改变某些分子的碰撞频率，也可以扭曲磁场，能让前后一段时间内的监控被模糊。”

“窝还可以让人失去记忆。”

“所以你对人家动手动脚的时候收敛点。”McCoy威胁道。

Kirk干咳一声：“我没有……”

McCoy压根不给他狡辩的机会，继续说：“Chekov的‘祝福’是我们的杀器之一，可以让枪械更精准、陷阱更隐蔽，但祝福的对象只能是没有生命的物体。”

“独角兽的祝福竟然是真的，”Kirk挑起眉毛，“我一直以为那是传说，就像天使的存在一样。”

“窝能理解，”Chekov腼腆地笑着，“因为祝福并不总四起效，越多的要求，越蓝成功。”

Sulu想到了什么，忍俊不禁起来，他拍了拍Chekov，说：

“祝福小物件耗不了他多少精力，所以我们总拿这个逗他。你要是多在家里转转，会看到各种被强化的日用品——握在手里不会滑掉的被祝福的肥皂，不黏蛋液和奶油的被祝福的打蛋器，还有不会让你找不到胶带头的被祝福的透明胶卷之类的。Jim，有什么想法都可以找他实现啊，这家伙根本不好意思拒绝。”

几人笑得停不下来，Chekov面红耳赤地在原地跺脚：“窝不……祝福了！窝是全世界最木有尊严的独角兽了！”

这一天剩下的时间，Kirk跟着McCoy三人把饕餮的资料研究了个透彻。金发的巫师用幻术给地面铺上了厚厚的绒毛地毯，把装着文件的雕花匣子在高空挥来挥去，还和Sulu学了会画画——虽然他操纵火焰倒是得心应手，但巫师认识到了自己着实不是搞艺术的料。

Kirk很久没有这么大胆畅快地用过魔法了，他们一边商量一边打闹着，等到约定好第二天傍晚行动，计划也有了框架时，每个人都精疲力竭。

Kirk从床垫传送门出来时，几乎就想赖在那张床上不动了，还是被同样疲倦的McCoy骂骂咧咧地拽回了房间，把他推进浴室。等到他终于洗漱完，安心躺到床上时，已经是半夜了。

他拿出通讯器，回了几条消息，多数是加州的酒肉朋友们的邀约。整整一天没和Spock交流了，虽然他们交流得一直不算多，Kirk还是感到了一些不适应。

手指往下滑动时，他在Spock那儿停顿了一会，他们的短讯还停留在Kirk最后一次需要换药时。男孩对着空白的聊天页面思考了一会，敲了一行字。

_ Spock ，我那邻居还好吗？ _

Spock居然很快就回复了。

**我没有对他做任何事。如果你问的是这个的话。**

Kirk还没来得及回复，Spock又发来了一条短信。

**你在午夜2347时仍未入眠，只是为了确认你的朋友是否安全？**

男孩忍不住露出微笑，感觉到了他的室友语气里扑面而来的不快。

_ 告诉你了嘛，不是朋友 ;_; _

_ 睡了，晚安Spock _

他本来想回一句“你不是也没睡”的，却担心Spock是在执勤，他不想再毫无意义地多去猜测男人的工作了。

Spock发来了回复。

**晚安，Kirk。**

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

/

McCoy的房间里，几行浮空的文字在空中摇晃，随着男人挪动位置而飘来飘去，McCoy正对照这个清单对他负责的物资进行最后核对。这时，桌上一个指甲盖大小的椭圆形小球亮起了蓝光，McCoy把它塞到一边耳朵里。

“调试，复述，调试。” Chekov的声音从耳麦中传来。

“听得见。”McCoy应声。

“很清晰。”这是Sulu的声音。

“很好。窝调整了干扰波，这次只需要单耳耳麦就阔以屏蔽窝的叫声了。”

McCoy等了一会，问：“Jim呢？”

“我让他去车上放东西了，耳麦还没来得及给他。”

Sulu说完就意识到坏事了——车库和停机坪都在一楼的空地上，Kirk肯定能看见那儿停放着的不止一架飞行器。

Sulu和Chekov都笑起来，幽灵说：“放心医生，我不会告诉Jim你不坐飞行器是因为恐高……”

“我就知道！”Kirk的声音伴随开门声从Sulu的频道里冒了出来，很模糊，但对于McCoy来说那里头的乐不可支已经足够清晰了，“我说你怎么没有飞行器呢——”

“不是恐高，”McCoy试图解释，“我是不信任它们。你知道小型飞行器发生事故的概率有多高吗？如果我们乘坐的……”

“别狡辩了，”Kirk大笑着打断了他的朋友，“照你这么说生活里可太多危险了，开车能遇上车祸，走路都可能被广告牌砸，那别出门了。哦，不，在家也不安全，触电、滑倒、喝水呛进气管……”

所以最后，McCoy还是没能逃过Kirk的魔爪。四人一起坐进了飞行器，升空后，Sulu把飞行器外观调成隐藏模式。Kirk解开安全带活动筋骨，溜到武器箱边，伸手翻了翻。他拿起两根装有半透明绿色液体的玻璃管，管壁相撞发出清脆的“叮”声。

McCoy并不在意他有没有武器，他的朋友简直能当军火商了，有不少存货是Kirk只在新闻里见过的。直觉对他亮起了红灯，他甚至怀疑McCoy展示出来的只是冰山一角；而且，有了这些设施，他们能干的可远不止是追一只饕餮。

Kirk及时止住了思绪。虽然他感到了兴奋，或者，也许看到了希望，不必再束缚体内的不满和愤怒的想法使他疯狂地着迷，但反抗并不是这么简单的事情。

也许是他想多了。

眼下，Kirk手上的就是一种特殊的武器——液体炸药。玻璃管中的液体在剧烈晃动后接触氧气时会发生强烈的化学反应，产生类似于爆炸的效果，但这种贮存和使用方法也带来不少负面作用，人类很少将其作为军用武器。McCoy他们为其添加了一个启动咒语，可以在玻璃管意外破碎的情况下使液体与空气分隔，只有发动正确的口令才能将其引爆。

Kirk把它们插到武装带上。McCoy自始至终都在看他——Kirk怀疑这男人是为了让自己不那么“恐高”——立即对这一幕做出了反应。

“我是你就不带它们，”McCoy抱起胸，“这玩意不如相位枪好用，相信我。”

“大家都那么说，‘用到最后你会发现最好用的还是相位枪’，像是什么人生哲理。”Kirk耸肩。

“好吧，随你。它们还没设好口令，记得口令的规则吧？”

“知道知道——不能是常用语，不能是战场上常见的声音。满意了吗妈妈？”

McCoy翻了个白眼：“飞过去只要二十分钟，好奇完了赶紧坐回来。”

Kirk随手抓来一把枪耍了个枪花，瞄着McCoy背过去的脑袋嘴里发出“啪”的一声，又被男人回头一瞪给瞪乖了，溜回座位上，扣好安全带。McCoy开始从上衣右侧的口袋里掏东西，止血绷带、针管和各种药片等等，这个口袋是Kirk帮助改良的一个微型空间传送阵，里面的大小差不多是两个普通的医疗箱。

McCoy确实是个医生，星舰学院毕业，甚至有营业资格，如果Kirk不是见过他的真身，他都要怀疑McCoy魔法生物的身份了——操，这男人混得也太好了。不过McCoy坚称目前他只是个兼职医生，却不告诉巫师他还在干什么，唔，讨厌的家伙。

飞行器在Sulu的控制下悄无声息地降落在纽约北部郊区的一处山脚。根据McCoy他们的资料，这只为非作歹的饕餮在白天里不知所踪，近一个月来，却几乎每晚都会在这座山歇脚。

Kirk从踏板上跳下来，踩在一片绿茵上。四周生长着高大粗壮的树，茂盛的灌木阻挡了横向视野，头顶层叠的树叶又隔断了阳光，他几乎不敢相信Sulu就是在这种条件下安全降落的。

Chekov和McCoy也跳了下来，后者先是为落地发出一声无比满足的长叹，扭头环顾一圈，又骂了声娘。

“这次搜查是个大工程了。”

Sulu从舱门里探出头：“怎样？还按原计划吗？”

Kirk点点头。McCoy说他们的行动守则是先尝试活捉，失败才猎杀，所以他们得先对饕餮进行定位，否则的话Kirk就有更多办法迅速干掉这个混球了。Kirk的计划是设下线状魔法阵，形成蜂巢状的无形的网，一旦有智慧生物碰到哪条“线”，他能立即获得感应。

魔法阵需要在特定的位置埋上阵法所需的材料，Kirk把未发酵的黑面包碎屑、羊皮袋和前端开裂的羊角分给Chekov和McCoy，然后他开始念咒。干瘪的羊皮袋逐渐鼓了起来，倒拿着的羊角里也涌出一群背壳上有橙色和黑色条纹的甲壳类昆虫，互相推挤着爬行，在另外二人嫌恶的惊呼声中Kirk迅速念出最后一段咒语，羊角里炸开黑雾。

雾气散去，昆虫不再动弹。它们的背壳干瘪，有的腹部朝天，足部紧紧缩起，显然是被瞬间抽干了，只剩壳上橙色的花纹越发鲜艳瘆人。

“介……介个……介太可怕了……”Chekov握着羊角的手颤抖着，把羊角拿得远远的。McCoy也在做同样的事，五官都快皱到一起了。

Kirk早就习惯了和各种稀奇古怪的材料打交道，他知道这时他应该表现出安抚而专业的态度，但他忍不住想笑。Sulu在躲在机舱里替他笑了出来。

在McCoy暴走前，Kirk清了清嗓子。

“羊皮袋里的是黑牛血，羊角里的是斑蝥干尸。你们到我给出的位置刨出三英尺深的土坑，先放斑蝥干尸，然后是黑面包屑，最后滴三滴血，把土掩上就好了。”

“现在改计划还来得及吗？”McCoy抱怨道，“我可不想摸这些——这些——小生物。”

“没让你用手碰，”Kirk说，“把羊角举在坑的上方，念出我等下会教你们的短咒，羊角尖部的裂纹会打开，三只斑蝥就会自己从里面掉出来了。”

“它还会……还会合上吧？”Chekov吞咽了一下。

“当然！”Kirk笑起来，和Sulu撕心裂肺的笑声混在一起，推着差点就要把一羊角的昆虫尸体扔进机舱的McCoy往远处走，“别激动Bones，昨天你自己同意了Sulu留守的。”

“我没想到这个计划有这么邪恶！又是血又是虫的，Jim，说实话吧，你是不是黑巫师？”

“滚吧，牛血是最纯洁的血了，还有斑蝥，解毒咒里的常客。等我哪天掏出一碗山羊血时你再警惕吧。”

三人分头行动。Kirk已经在这座山的全息影像上把需要埋下材料的位置标记出来了，每个人都拷贝到了自己的PADD上，只要他们在夜晚降临前全部埋好，Kirk就可以启动咒语。运气好的话，也许今晚就能碰上饕餮。

“十点前开始返回，”Kirk在耳麦里强调，“不管有没有放完，都要回来。”

“收到，”McCoy说，“夜间单独碰上那家伙可不是好事。”

“碰上了赶紧撤，别管阵法，回到飞行器再商量对策，”Kirk沉默了一会，补充道，“我们谁也损失不起。”

好在一切顺利，夜间十点半，三人陆续回到机舱和Sulu汇合。Kirk花了一段时间启动魔法阵，他结束时，看得出所有人都松了口气。

Kirk冲他们关心的目光点了点头，开始绷紧神经，等待魔法阵的任何异动。魔法阵只布到半山腰以下，一是整座山面积太大，他们几人不好操作，二也是越往上气温越低，饕餮不太可能藏身。而且即使饕餮的确上去了，第二天再布置山上的魔法阵也不迟。

几人沉默下来。Sulu在飞行器的面板上操控着，用探测仪监测周围的安全性，McCoy和Chekov则继续检查武器，以及他们会用到的麻醉剂。时间已过午夜，Kirk还是没有得到任何感应，没人觉得挫败，他们已经很习惯于这类漫长的潜伏和等待了。

就在这时，闭目养神的Kirk猛地睁开眼睛，叫道：“开全息影像！”

 

 

 

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

/

三人都为之一振，Sulu立刻调出山峰的影像，上面已经通过数据模拟出Kirk的网状魔法阵，整个阵法被形象地化作白色的丝线，包裹在山腰以下。Kirk转动影像，开始根据感应触碰一条条短线。影像上被碰到的线条变成金色，Kirk的手很快，显然是他们的猎物正在快速移动，不久后他停了下来。

McCoy立即说：“没动静了？”

Kirk点头，放下了手。

“就在这块，”Sulu把饕餮踪迹消失的那个小小的六边形放大，把数据传输到几人的PADD上，“现在出发？”

“不，先等等，看它还有没有移动，”Kirk说，“如果它停在这了，三个小时后我们出动。”

Sulu很快理解了：“等他睡着。”

Kirk拍了拍他的肩。几人兴奋起来，困意一扫而空。饕餮没有再触发魔法阵，凌晨五点，Kirk带着McCoy和Chekov出发。

“Sulu，”Kirk通过耳麦说，“我们步行过去需要一刻钟，你在一刻钟后起飞，用隐藏模式往我们的方向来。不要动用武器，树木太茂盛，空中视野未必会好；但要准确定位我们，及时带我们和饕餮离开，明白？”

“明白。”

Kirk几人很快接近了饕餮栖身的区域。太阳还没有升起，月光被层叠的树叶削弱了亮度，Kirk并没有夜视的能力，周围的景物在他眼里都很模糊。但Chekov忽然慢了下来，拍了拍Kirk，巫师知道他看见饕餮了。

三人在灌木后躬身，McCoy把笨重的夜视仪递给Kirk，戴上之后眼前情况清晰起来——不远处简直睡着一座小山。

夜视仪里，那个随着呼吸，身躯微微起伏的生物背对着他们，几乎不发出什么鼾声，身下垫着厚厚的树叶。饕餮睡得一派安然。

Chekov亮了亮手里的麻醉枪，Kirk冲他点头。

要达成俘虏目的，麻醉枪是最好的选择。McCoy拍着胸脯保证麻醉剂的量非常合适，Kirk却不敢担保他的昏睡咒。他还没伏击过如此庞然大物，浅层的昏睡咒也许控制不了饕餮，高级的却可能致死，而且咒语还会制造亮光。

坏事的总是亮光。这大概是巫师唯一的天敌了。

Chekov瞄准后，麻醉针从枪口射出，一种异样的感觉击中了Kirk，他下意识觉得不妙。月光在此时陡然旺盛起来，让他看清了饕餮背上的毛发……

那压根不是他们以为的山羊毛，而是卷曲厚重的绵羊毛！

Kirk连忙挥手示意“撤！”，McCoy二人还没回神，只见针管被饕餮背上的毛弹开，后者浑身一震，敏感地苏醒过来，猛然回头，羊颈上一张怪异生长着的人脸直直对上了三人。他结成缕的黑发散乱着，双眼浮肿，半眯起来，两颗浑浊阴沉的瞳孔直撞进Kirk的视线。

Kirk浑身汗毛一炸，眼看半人半羊的怪物就要翻身而起，对着他的前蹄抬手就是一枪，McCoy和Chekov也反应了过来，忙举枪连射。饕餮操控着庞大身躯灵活避过激光，四蹄跺地向三人冲来，Kirk大叫一声：“跑！”说着相位枪瞄准饕餮向面部射去，不料那怪物一咧嘴，嘴角裂开直至耳根，露出里面肮脏的利齿，竟然就着Kirk射来的方向把激光吞入了腹中！

Kirk整个人都不好了，他跳起来追上前面二人，饕餮紧撵着他不放，旁侧里射来一束激光正中饕餮没有毛发庇护的后蹄，饕餮狂躁地剁足，转而盯住了开枪的Chekov。

Kirk抓紧机会兔子似的窜着，大喊道：“Chekov漂亮！先跑，抽空打他的眼睛！靠，千万别射偏了啊，他能吃激光！”

“什么？”耳麦里Sulu叫起来，“吃什么？”

没人有空回答。McCoy是目前跑得最远的，时不时回身放冷枪掩护Chekov和Kirk，直到他们都和暴怒的饕餮拉开一段距离才喘得像狗似的咆哮：“麻醉枪怎么会失手！”

“鬼知道！”Chekov在崩溃中爆发了，“窝对着他射的！”

“因为那是头操他妈的绵羊，巨型绵羊，那一身卷毛能穿过去才见鬼了——McCoy！你不是说饕餮是山羊么！”

“他妈的！吃老子一枪！”McCoy体力逐渐跟不上了，眼看就落在了后面，他抓狂地连射一通直到相位枪核心芯片报销，把整支枪向狂奔的饕餮砸去，目瞪口呆地看见那怪物张嘴一接叼住了枪，卡擦卡擦嚼了几下就咽了。

McCoy一受刺激，翅膀冲破后背的衣服，奋力扇了几下，又冲到了最前头。

“他他他把枪吃了！”

“废话！连激光都吃！你先答话！”

Sulu在迷茫中抢答：“不能怪医生，我们一直以为是山羊——汉字不分羊的种类啊！而且山羊不是才更符合我们对他的性格的设想吗？”

Chekov又射废了一枚核心芯片：“Sulu泥在哪？”

“我在追你们，快赶上饕餮了！”

“我靠，你怎么在我们后面？”Kirk也换了片，一枪精准地射中了饕餮的前肢膝盖，饕餮的人脸顿时痛得扭曲，想要咆哮时又被Chekov射来的激光打断，闭嘴咽了下去。

“因为你们跑歪了！”Sulu强制自己冷静，“我确实没法提供火力支援，丛林太密集了，搞不好要引发火灾。”

“Bones，你飞得起来吗？”Kirk思考片刻后问。

“不行，飞不了很远，”McCoy很沮丧，“该死的树枝。”

“没事，光靠我们几个干不过他，先回飞行器，”Kirk很快下了决定，“Chekov、Bones我们分散，Sulu你从空中向饕餮发射麻醉剂，我们上去等麻醉起效。”

“记得对准头皮！那家伙的毛刀枪不入，”McCoy嘟囔着，“怎么就没带个羊毛剪……”

地上三人循着不同路线逃窜，采取你一枪我一枪吸引饕餮注意力的方式相互掩护，Kirk施咒利用风和土尽力拖慢饕餮的速度。McCoy收起翅膀，又变成了最慢的那个，离他不远的Chekov发现了险情，奋力长吟一声直攻向饕餮耳膜。饕餮的步伐顿时错乱，耳孔流出鲜血，面色痛苦地向声源直直撞去。在耳麦的屏蔽作用下Kirk等人并不受影响，McCoy在远处止住脚步，被Sulu锁定传送上飞行器。

看到McCoy身影消失让Kirk松了一口气，然而气还没出到底，耳麦里就传来一声闷哼，他回头看到的一幕几乎让他的血液凝固——Chekov被饕餮撞得直飞了出去，砸上一根粗壮树干，跌回地面。

饕餮仍在向Chekov狂奔，张嘴欲咬，Chekov一声微弱的、却是爆发出最大的求生能量的吟叫在耳麦中响起。

“Chekov！”

Kirk眼角发红，召唤出风狠狠向饕餮后臀和脊背甩去，那几处立即裂开几道深可见骨的伤口，血喷溅出来。饕餮吃痛，向一旁踉跄几步，扭头向Kirk奔来。Kirk拔腿就跑。

“快锁定Chekov！Bones医疗箱！”Kirk按住耳麦大喊。

“知道！”McCoy和Sulu的声音同时响起，焦急而愤怒，“Chekov你怎么样？”

Kirk的心快要揪成一团。他想到他们对饕餮了解得其实根本不够多，想到了Chekov三人对他指挥的信任，随着机上二人一声短促的欢呼，Kirk制止住心里蔓延的负面情绪，知道Chekov被成功传送了。

“Jim，你能坚持住吗？我在准备麻醉剂。”Sulu说。

“不，”Kirk断然道，替换了III型相位枪的核心芯片，“别留他了，我杀了他。”

“Jim，安全第一！我准备传送，你找个机会停下。”Sulu紧盯着屏幕上晃动不已的Kirk的坐标。

“我能拿下他，”Kirk急喘几声，向后扔去一枚压缩炸弹，然后又是熟悉的咔嚓咀嚼声，“操——！操！他妈的！”

Kirk已经顾不上躲避迎面拍来的荆棘或枝条，在灼人的怒意和挫败感中他努力保持理智，沉声说：“Bones在吗？Chekov怎么样？控制得住情况的话把Bones传送下来，我需要他的翅膀。”

“好，”耳麦里响起McCoy如释重负的声音，“Chekov很安全，我快处理好了。”

接着是Chekov轻喘但带着笑意的声音：“窝躺在医疗仓里啦，没甚么大问题。”

Kirk追着问：“你被咬到了吗！”

“啊？”Chekov说，“煤油啊，还得谢谢你及时引开他，Jim。”

Kirk心中仿佛一块大石落地。他念出阻碍咒语，身后轰隆隆地竖起一道厚重土墙，他趁此机会摸上武装带想要换核心芯片，手指碰到冰凉的玻璃管，忽然灵光一闪。

“不，不，Bones！你别下来了！”Kirk叫道，“Sulu，准备传送我上去！”

Sulu很焦急：“我在……我一直在试，但我定位不上，你在高速移动。”

Kirk继续狂奔：“那我拉开距离！等会我一停下你就定位。”

“明白。”

Kirk长腿一迈，越过路面上横陈的一段枯木，右手在武装带间一抹，手指间几管液体炸药帅气地转了个花儿。Sulu很快赶上了他的速度，头顶上是飞行器令人心安的阴影，巫师终于露出笑容。

“既然这混蛋管不住嘴，就让他吃个够吧。”

“什么？”Sulu问。

“液体炸弹啊，”Kirk懒洋洋地说，“来吧，想设个什么触发口令？”

McCoy和Sulu在飞行器上对视一眼，在彼此眼中看到了惊喜。

“死前要给他留个教训。”McCoy不怀好意地说。

“必须的，”Kirk健步如飞，“叫声？设定成他自己的叫声如何？这家伙怎么叫的？”

“绵羊，”Chekov接口，“'咩'？”

Kirk“噗”地笑出来，说了声“可爱”，握着炸弹的手一挥，一蓬白光乍现又消失，诡异且危险的银色光点开始在半透明的绿色液体中旋转。

“成了。”

随着身后的巨响，饕餮穿破土墙，Kirk感到背后疾风逼来，在他们的距离大大缩短时手一扬，两根玻璃管冲着饕餮的人脸而去。那傻缺果然威风凛凛地张口接住，双眼眯起，非常有威胁性地嚼起了那几根装着液体的管子，几秒不到就咽了个干净。

“吃了。”Kirk低声通报。

“他怎么才会叫？”McCoy说，“刚才就没听他叫，嫌'咩'太娘炮？”

“有可能，”Kirk被逗笑了，“我跑远点，让他吃痛试试，Sulu，准备定位了。”

Kirk找准时机站定，面朝饕餮，把夜视仪扯开扔到一边，摸出III型相位枪向饕餮的两只前蹄交替射击。饕餮在痛楚和血雾中怒不可遏，众人暗自着急：叫啊！叫啊！

男巫的激光成功射中了饕餮的左眼，血液飞溅，饕餮终于不负众望地张开大口。

“吼——！”

Kirk：“………………”

Chekov：“嗯？？”

McCoy：“操！”

Kirk：“他过来了！Sulu！”

Sulu：“我在定位！你别跑！”

“他追过来了我怎么不跑……他妈的，他吼什么啊！造物主真有创意！”

Chekov喊道：“泥泥泥泥……泥叫！”

McCoy一拍大腿：“对！停下来让Sulu定位，然后喊口令。Sulu你要快，不然Jim不被咬死也要被炸死——”

Kirk惨叫：“Bones我求你了！还嫌我不够惨吗！”

McCoy：“你闭嘴！叫！”

Kirk急刹车，猛地一转身做出慷慨就义状：“咩！咩！咩！”

McCoy急疯了，也在频道里：“咩！咩！咩！”

Sulu和Chekov两个本来还有理智的被煽动得一起：“咩！咩！咩！”

悠扬起伏的四声部中，饕餮逼近了Kirk，一团绿光隐隐从他毛发遮掩的腹中逸出。饕餮似乎感到了恐惧，愈发暴怒，四蹄不停向Kirk撞来。血腥气扑面而来，那张獠牙怒张的大口在Kirk眼前放大，巫师发誓他看清了那齿间挂着的滴血的肉。就在饕餮的舌头快要触到Kirk的鼻尖、口中食道迸发出剧烈光芒的一刹那，Kirk眼前一花，落在McCoy稳而有力的双臂间。

爆炸声模糊地传来，气流上涌，机身一震，Kirk才感到全身一松，汗水浸透衣衫。

“干得漂亮。”

McCoy大力拍着他的背，Sulu也摸摸他的肩。Kirk“嘶”地抽气，疲倦和疼痛席卷而来，这才在机舱的反光里看见一个全身布满擦伤、被血当头泼下似的惨不忍睹的男人。

Kirk抽着嘴角，努力挂起一个笑。

“合作……愉快。”

 

 

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

/

不算宽敞的单人间，金属质感的雪白内壁，左边墙上嵌有一扇挂着白色窗帘的推拉窗，右边放着一张塑料椅，一根胶管连接在右手和输液袋之间。

Kirk睁开双眼，警惕地打量环境，这时房门滑开，McCoy在门口冲他招了招手。Kirk想要起身，却感觉浑身都生了锈，一动，骨缝里就发出倒牙的嘎吱声，伴随着身上每一块肌肉的酸痛。

“Bones，你干……了什么？”

McCoy走了进来，门在他身后合上。

“给你包扎，然后你睡了一觉。”

“我知道我睡醒是什么感觉，”Kirk拔掉手背上的枕头，扭了扭酸痛的脖子，“和眼下区别有点大。操，我是怎么到这来的？我一点印象都没有了。Chekov怎么样？”

“有没有人说过你是个问题宝宝，”McCoy把通讯器拍在他胸口上，“首先，我只是在飞行器上给你来了一针镇定剂，但你把自己累坏了，变成了睡美人。其次，Chekov很好，没什么后遗症，他比你醒得早多了。最后，”McCoy冲Kirk接住的通讯器比划了一下，“它刚刚响了。”

是Kirk自己的通讯器。他查看短讯，意外地发现Spock发来了消息。他点开来。

**医药箱在哪？**

Kirk的表情凝固了。Spock受伤了——又受伤了，他不是说负伤很少见吗？

Kirk想了想，直接拨出了短号，几秒的铃声之后，男人接通了。

“受伤了？”

“你已经得到答案了。”Spock的声音很平稳，Kirk冷静了一些，起码情况不坏。

“药箱在料理台上面，左边第一个柜子里。伤到哪了？”

那边传来走动的声音，然后是柜门开关的“吱呀”声。

“左侧腰部灼伤，右臂擦伤，并不严重。”

二人没有再说话，听筒里一时只有Spock上药时粗重的呼吸声，过了一会Spock也许是操作不方便，把通讯器放到了一边，于是Kirk只能听到模糊的酒精倾倒的声音。Spock一直没有挂断，Kirk看了McCoy一眼，后者低声问他“怎么了”，他比出“一会聊”的口型。

Spock清理得很快，以至于Kirk怀疑他到底消毒到位没有。男人重新拿起通讯器。

“无碍了。”

“这次还有休假吗？”

“我不认为会有休假，伤势并不严重。”

“好吧，”Kirk停顿了一下，“下次……注意一点。”

二人道了别。Kirk翻身下床，McCoy上前扶住他，男孩被腰上突如其来的刺痛弄得龇牙咧嘴。

“慢点，你腰部拉伤了。你室友？叫Sp……什么来着，他怎么了？”

“Spock，”Kirk穿上鞋，“受伤了，估计又是被魔法生物弄的。”

“‘又’？他经常这样？”

“是我知道的第二次了。上周伤在肩上，他没给我看伤口，说是枪伤，我觉得没那么简单。刚才他说是灼伤，”Kirk想了想，“是被谁弄的？我不记得周围有操纵火的魔法生物。”

“可能是新来的。”

“刚来就被边缘警察盯上？不应该吧。”

“——我打断一下，你现在是在做什么？”

Kirk在门边停了下来，表情有些犹豫。棕发男人用审视的目光看着他。

“我……不是很放心，我要回去一趟。”

“真这么喜欢？”McCoy半是开玩笑地说。

Kirk低声抱怨了一句，再开口时显得很挫败。

“Bones，他毕竟住在我家，出事了我也要被牵连。我可不想事后被一窝边缘警察拎去问话。”

McCoy看了男孩一会。

“你还记得他是谁就好。”

他摆了摆手，没有再拦。

 

 

/

Sulu和Chekov没有对他含糊其辞的告别发表异议，两人都很体贴地祝他顺利，Kirk揉了揉小独角兽的卷发，给了幽灵一个拥抱，回McCoy的别墅带上行李就离开了。McCoy和Sulu被别的事情耽搁了，没能送他，他们的一个朋友把Kirk送到了机场。回到加州时，时间已经过了傍晚。

家里许久没能闻到的狼人甜香味迎接了他，Kirk意外地发现客厅的灯开着，沙发上坐着个同样惊讶的黑发男人，二人的视线对到了一起。电视里在放新闻，Spock把音量调低，Kirk把行李箱放在一旁，换上独角兽拖鞋。

“所以说，我不在家的时候你就会从房间里出来？”Kirk向Spock走去，后者一直盯着他看，“太伤我的心了，Spock。”

“我并非因为……”他停住了，继而转变话题，“你为何回来了？”

“嗯？”Kirk也没有回答，挑起眉，走到男人面前，“说下去啊。”

Spock周围的甜香味很浓郁，Kirk舒适地深吸了一口气。有那么一会二人没有说话，一些答案似乎并没有宣之于口的必要，他们仅仅用目光进行交流。随后，Kirk的视线从Spock的脸上移开，看到了男人贴身的衣服下绷带的痕迹，不禁皱眉。

“这是行为艺术？”Kirk隔空点了点男人的腰和手臂，“扮演木乃伊？”

Spock不解地看着他。

Kirk和他对视了一会，然后说：“脱了。”

“什么？”

“脱掉上衣，别让我再说一次。”他转身往料理台走去，回来时手上拿着药箱和一个塑料袋，可以想象的是，Spock依旧一动不动。

“你想让我帮你吗？”

二人僵持了一会，Spock妥协了。他扯着衣服下摆迅速地拉过头顶，这个动作让他的腹肌和胸肌顿时在灯光下暴露出来，Kirk咳嗽了一声，把脑袋转开。他忽然觉得指出Spock的包扎错误是个不明智的选择了。

Spock把衣服对折几次，放在一边，Kirk把头扭回来，尽力无视男人身上清晰的肌肉曲线。

“你……你包得太厚了，轻纱布不是这么用的*。消毒，上药，接着贴一层轻纱布就行了，穿上衣服是看不出来的。”

Spock低头研究了一会他的包扎，很明显那里鼓出来了一块，看起来操作者上了好几层药裹了好几块纱布。他似乎有点局促，动手把整块绷带和敷料掀了下来。

“哎，妈的，你不要直接……”Kirk惊呆了，“你不痛吗！”

“可以忍受。”Spock诚实地说。

Kirk快要给他磕头了，蹲下来把药箱打开，找出双氧水和轻纱布。上次Spock没有让他帮助处理伤口，不知道这一次他会不会被允许。Kirk用询问的眼神看向Spock，却发现后者正在揭手臂上的绷带，他急忙按住男人的手腕。

“别，”Kirk彻底服了，“用镊子，慢点。”

Spock停下了动作，看了他手上的镊子一眼，却没接。Kirk询问地看着他，只听见黑发男人用因疼痛而低哑的嗓音说：

“教我。”

Kirk一瞬间感到血液上涌，眼前冒出金星，某个部位不自觉地抽动了一下。他被烫到了一般往后弹了一下，火速切断二人的视线连接，紧紧握住镊子，手指关节发白，肩膀紧绷。

真心求教的Spock：“？”

Kirk喘了好一会气，无言地点了点头。

男孩换了个姿势，先把Spock的肩伤处理了，然后半趴在沙发上帮腰侧的伤口换好了纱布和敷料。奇怪的是，腰侧的伤口是灼伤不错，却不是被魔法烧伤的，更像是枪伤。Spock应该是被相位枪瞄上了，他及时躲闪了，对方没能击中，却被紧挨着身侧擦过去的高温的激光灼伤了。至于肩上的伤口，确实只是擦伤而已，像是Spock撞到了砖墙或者跌倒在地。

好过时的打斗。Kirk的第一反应是这个。

魔法生物不用能力保命，反而用枪？激光也没有经过改良，没有诅咒效果、不带毒、不能阻止愈合进程？

Kirk把垃圾装进塑料袋，轻纱布和双氧水放回药箱，起身把东西归位。

“想谈谈吗？”他漫不经心地说。

“我受到伏击了。”Spock简短地说。

Kirk一瞬间得到了不少信息。

“你的目标，他们认出你了？”

Spock肯定了他的想法，但表情很迟疑。Kirk开了瓶啤酒，回到客厅，在沙发另一边坐下，手指不自觉地敲起玻璃瓶壁。

——这不可能。边缘警察们不留活口，记得住他们样貌的不会再有机会说出去，Kirk没有听过几个魔法生物报仇成功的，何况Spock才刚来这片。巫师想起了他倒腾军火的邻居，会是亡灵做的吗？也不太可能，小亡灵本就不和魔法生物联系，甚至不知道Kirk就是巫师。

“你有同事吗？你每次都是自己执勤的？”

“你看到过我执勤。”

Kirk知道他在说他们的初遇。

“我以为你之后会和同事汇合，毕竟……一个人巡逻不是很安全。”好吧，其实他是想说据他所知，边缘警察们不单打独斗。那是一群抱团的苍蝇，分开作战就溜得比谁都快。

“否定的，”Spock套上衣服，靠进沙发后背，“97.8％以上的情况由我自己解决，其余状况由他人——比我更强大的个体——接手。”

简直闻所未闻。Kirk不自觉地拔高了音量：“你们就不合作吗？”

“我们无法合作，”Spock侧头看着他，是在叙述事实，这之下还有更深层的、复杂的情感，“不同个体的行为和思维模式差别过大，且我们不习惯于协商，合作仅会使得效率下降。”

Kirk灌了几口酒。这和他想的太不一样了，他一时没能接上话。Spock的语气很微妙，Kirk几乎以为他不是在谈论工作，反而像是……在暗指他的族群。他的个性鲜明的、高傲的、不懂得包容的那一半的族群。

Kirk不知道边缘警察真的如他所说，还是Spock已经开始联想别的事情了。

“你果然不止是警察这么简单。”Kirk最终只是调笑了一句。

Spock对他眨了眨眼睛，把脑袋转了回去，客厅里一时只有电视里新闻播报的细碎声音。

暖黄的灯光、舒适的沙发、熟悉的人和气味，Kirk情不自禁地平静下来，对着酒瓶喝了几口。他在沙发上摊开四肢，膝盖碰到一旁的Spock的大腿，后者没有躲开。

尽管疑惑不减反增，这一刻，巫师却不想继续刚才的话题了。

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 轻纱布：私设，大概就是非常轻薄透气有弹性而且不渗敷料的纱布，咳，未来很奇妙，未来啥都有


	16. Chapter 16

/

男孩举了举他的啤酒：“来点？”

Spock看了一眼伤口：“我不认为这是个明智的做法。”

“你可以来点红酒，”Kirk用啤酒瓶的瓶颈指了指料理台，“那边有酒柜。”

“我注意到了，但我仍不赞同。酒精会加速血液循环，在受伤两个标准日内饮酒不利于创口愈合，或者假如你坚持的话，我们可以在后天……”

“好吧，”Kirk投降了，“只是个建议，没打算要你的命。”

他仰起头，盯着天花板看了一会，忽然笑了起来。

“何事使你发笑？”

Kirk努力收敛笑容，但当他把脑袋转向他的室友，对上后者困惑的榛子色眼睛时，他知道他显然没有成功。他觉得咧着嘴说话可能有点傻，不过，管不了那么多了。

“很久没有这种感觉了。”他抬起一条手臂画了个弧线，把Spock和整个客厅都包括了进来。Spock用一种被逗乐了的表情看着他，等待着下文。

“乖乖坐在沙发上，不蹦迪，不聊女孩，不用一知半解的政治话题装点无聊又肤浅的会谈，还有个认为‘喝酒有损健康’的谈伴，”Kirk的笑容又扩大了一点，“老天，简直像是在和我爸妈搞聚会。”

“你的父母？”Spock得承认他有些意外，这是Kirk第一次把对话引向了私人的方向，“他们时常在家中组织聚会吗？”

“不，只是家庭聚会，就我们三个人。我妈可能还挺想弄些大型聚会的，但他们不是受欢迎的那款，”Kirk的笑容变淡了，“而且我们总在搬家，没钱娱乐。”

“为何搬家？”

Kirk喝了几口酒，抹了把脸，然后才说：“呃，因为没钱，我猜？天知道他们欠了多少房租。”

Spock的眉头皱了起来，显然并不赞同这种不遵纪守法的行为，他觉得Kirk是想开个玩笑，但男孩的表情似乎并不很愉快。至少，比起刚才收敛多了。

“听起来你对他们并不满意。”

“谁满意呢？”Kirk耸了耸肩，“也不是没有好日子。租的房子里总会有一台画质很差的小电视，我爸拿着遥控器换台，抱怨越来越没节目可看，我妈就靠着他，拍拍他的肚子敷衍着，然后吼我一句让我放下家里的猎枪……当然，那时我可不觉得好，我恨死了他们的私奔。”

Spock看着他，表情有一瞬间的空白，Kirk被他这样弄得又笑了起来。

“你指的是……”

“对。母亲在我四岁时病逝了，我爸一直没有再娶，直到遇到我妈……我继母。没有人赞同过他们的婚事，家乡人的偏见，身份地位什么的，”Kirk说到这时不得不撒了谎，“不管怎么样，他们执意要在一起，和亲戚朋友断了联系，带上我逃走了。我们不停地搬家，很多时候只能吃干面包，我上不了学，也不被允许和以前的朋友联系，日子很难熬。”

Kirk说到这停下了。他灌了几口酒，感觉到Spock的视线，继续说下去。

“然后他们抛弃了我。”

Spock的嘴唇动了动。

“不，别说抱歉，”Kirk的表情冷硬了起来，“我明白他们的意思。他们留下了全部的钱和还差大半个月才到租的房子，也许觉得我可以自己活下去，分开会过得更好，谁知道呢？他们是善良的——善良，但更加自私。我爸带走我时我没有力量反抗，离开时也没有给我选择权。还记得我们谈过的爱情观吧？你的观点很浪漫，我很意外，但你不能只是一头扎进蜜里，除非你不介意你招惹来的蜜蜂把别人蜇伤。”

Kirk的视线落在酒瓶的瓶口上，他的声音变低沉了。

“我曾经很爱我的生活，在他没有追求什么他妈的爱情之前。我……嗯……很优秀，我是说，成绩很好；我有朋友，很多，还有一个小女朋友。然后变天了，我想，好吧，饿肚子和打工对于男子汉来说不算什么。接着咔嚓一声，生活这只怪兽又进化了，我没有家，没有友情，后来面包也买不起了。有时候我会想，我失去的也是我爸失去的，他夜里醒来，只看到身边女人的身影时，他还觉得值得吗？”

有那么一会，Spock只是沉默着。Kirk觉得也许是他的故事对冷漠的吸血鬼而言太复杂了，他伸手拍了拍男人的肩，得到后者一个惊诧的瞪视，他想笑着说句“不用勉强自己说安慰的话”什么的，但Spock先开口了。当然，是在迅速甩掉了Kirk的手之后。

“听起来，你对他们确实有很大程度的不满意。”

“哔哔，倒带——你的收音机坏了吗？这段话已经放过了。”

“——然而，你在享受静谧的会话环境时，第一个被唤起的联想仍然是你们的家庭聚会，”Spock停顿了一下，补充道，“与你的父亲和继母。”

Kirk闭上了嘴。他的手指沿着酒瓶的瓶身滑来滑去，然后嘟囔道：“你觉得那是享受？我烦死这个了。”

“有时你会觉得某些事情糟糕透顶，并为它将缠绕你一生的想法痛不欲生；随后你意识到它伴随你的时间非常短暂，最后，也许是你还没有做好准备的时刻，你看清它其实并不能称之为糟糕，甚至反而残留下积极的印象，”Spock的目光紧紧跟随着Kirk的视线，让后者显得有些狼狈，“Kirk，这就是你的想法。你试图告诉我你厌恶父母的行为，实际上却在渴望那种已经逝去的温度。”

Kirk终于切断了二人的对视。他的肩膀塌了下来，像是松了口气，也像是被无形的拳头击中了。

“Spock，”他苦笑着，“你很不会聊天。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛：“我以为我应当开导你。”

“一刀捅穿别人回避的事情不叫‘开导’。”

“那么，好吧，我补充：渴望得到爱并不和反感莽撞的爱情相矛盾。你可以反对你的父母，同时保持积极的态度去寻找你的爱……”

“哦他妈的Spock，闭嘴！”Kirk的脸变得通红，但不是因为他感到被冒犯，而是……真操蛋的尴尬，“操，就只是……别说了，好吗？现在你、我、这个酒瓶，还有房间里所有他妈的家具都知道James Kirk是个缺爱宝宝了，满意了吗？”

“如果我令你感到不适，请原谅，毕竟作为朋友——”

“现在我们变成朋友了？谢了Spock，虽然我‘缺爱’，但友谊这方面的‘爱’我的储备是很丰富的，除非，”Kirk换上一副最能诠释“调情”二字的语气说，“你想给我提供一点……真正的‘爱’？”

Spock挑起的眉毛立即放了下来，像冲出悬崖的鸽子忘记张开翅膀于是直直往下掉那样。他的耳朵尖有点冒红，脸颊也是，Kirk大笑了起来，同时为话题方向的转变喝了个彩。

“Kirk，你误会了，我以为当你向我谈起如此隐私的话题，意味着我们的关系变得更……”

“Jim。”Kirk抹了下脸，笑着说。

Spock的声音卡在了喉咙里。

“什么？”

“Jim，我说叫我Jim，”Kirk拍了他一下，这次是前胸，“我可没有叫我‘Kirk’的朋友。”

Spock瞪着他。Kirk不知道这是因为他被拍了一下，还是因为Kirk的要求。

这时Kirk的通讯器响了起来，他快速地摸出来瞥了一眼，发现是McCoy的通讯，于是毫不留情地掐断了。他继续看向Spock。Spock轻咳了一声。

“你知道……你可以接通的。我并不介意中断对话。”

“我也不介意，但得先听见你叫我‘Jim’。”

Kirk他的面前凑了一点，男人坚持着没有后退，那双带有戏弄意味的蓝眼睛让他知道男孩是不会放弃的。除非他配合这个逗弄。他轻微地摇了摇头，不知道妥协的念头为何产生得如此轻易。

“Jim。”他说。

Kirk的整个表情都被点亮了。他扑上去给了男人一个熊抱，然后在Spock含糊不清的低吼声中跳了起来，窜进房间里急忙拍上了门。倒不是说这么做对一个跳脚的Spock有什么用，狼人的三倍力量可不是说笑的——呃，也许他是1.5倍力量？——但至少这种招惹完就跑的胜利能让他得意一番了。

可能是Kirk抱到了男人的伤口，他在房间里和清静作伴了片刻，始终没有一个失去理智的混血魔法生物来拆门，男孩选择打开通讯器。

当然啦，一开始总是免不了被一位遭到挂电话待遇的医生的一通痛骂的，然后McCoy的句子让男巫受到了惊吓。

“我梳理一下，”他谨慎地说，“你有事要和我商量，必须面谈，所以我得立即买票回去见你，即使现在距离我们上次见面还不足五个小时？老天，我身上的擦伤和淤青都没消呢，”他的声调夸张地扭曲着，“——宝贝儿，你是不是有点太黏人了？”

“操你的，Jim，我对你的屁股不感兴趣。你最好也别对我有想法。”

“鹰屁股一般不在我的考虑范围内。”

“你对‘鹰头马身’有什么误解？”

“呃，那我对马屁股……”

“别他妈废话了，最迟明天，给我飞回来。”

Kirk叫起来：“独裁者！机票你报销！”

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
